Baby Boy ( Special Project Kyuhyun )
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: [END CHAP!]Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala. Berbagai tingkah lucu dan kurang ajar darinya mewarnai hari - hari indah mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Boy

By : Mingyutae00 / Park MinKyu

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast : Appa &amp; Nyonya Park

Genre : Brothership &amp; Family

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala. (Special FF Project Kyuhyun)

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park.

.

.

.:BabyBoy:.

.

.

Suara hiruk pikuk menggema dan dapat memekakan telinga bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Para maid hilir mudik kesana-kemari melakukan tugasnya. Beberapa maid perempuan senantiasa berdiri dengan tegapnya , tapi ketahuilah didalam hati mereka terdapat perasaan gemas luar biasa kepada tuan muda bungsu mereka. Lihat saja polahnya , langkah kaki kecilnya kesana – kemari mengejar seekor anjing berjenis Maltese berwarna putih , bertubuh mungil dan menggemaskan. Rupanya tak begitu jauh dengan pemiliknya. Mereka adalah babysitter yang telah dipersiapkan oleh tuan dan nyonya Park untuk menjaga sang putra bungsunya.

Keluarga Park , begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Mereka adalah salah satu keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal di ASIA. Memiliki 13 anak , Leeteuk dan Heechul selaku hyung tertua bagi 11 dongsaeng mereka ditambah dengan 2 orang dongsaeng sepupu mereka. Usia mereka telah menginjak angka 18 tahun namun mereka terpaut beberapa bulan saja. Hangeng tepat dibulan ini berusia 16 tahun disusul oleh saudaranya Yesung . Kangin dan Shindong berusia 14 tahun disusul oleh adiknya Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru saja memasuki usia 12 tahun ditahun ini. Siwon dan Ryeowook bahkan baru berusia 9 tahun ditahun ini. Kibum sang pangeran es berusia 7 tahun ditahun ini. Sedangkan si bungsu Kyuhyun yang lebih dikenal dengan evil junior dan baby boy kini baru saja memasuki usia 5 tahun.

Oh jangan lupakan masing-masing mereka juga memiliki nama tersendiri. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang adik bungsu yang sudah berbaik hati memberi mereka nama tersendiri disaat ia baru saja bisa berbicara. Beginilah suasana yang tercipta jika Park bersaudara tengah berkumpul dikediamannya.

Leeteuk yang sibuk menonton tayangan ditelevisi. Heechul yang tengah bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Hangeng yang menemani Ryeowook untuk memasak tak lupa ditemani oleh beberapa chef dan maid yang tersedia. Yesung yang tengah berenang bersama Siwon dihalaman belakang. Kangin yang sibuk berolah raga dihalaman rumah. Shindong yang kelelahan sepulangnya dari sekolahnya kini tengah tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas ditemani Sungmin yang senantiasa membantu dan mengawasi mereka. Kibum yang sibuk membaca buku ceritanya tak lupa untuk ikut mengawasi adiknya yang sangat lincah itu secara diam-diam. Jangan salahkan otaknya yang encer sehingga diusianya ia sudah sangat lancar membaca. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk kesana kemari berlari dengan lincahnya ditemani oleh seekor anjingnya yang menyalak riang karena gembira bermain dengan majikannya.

Tak pelak tingkahnya itu sangat menganggu hyungdeulnya , namun apadaya jika mereka menegurnya sudah dipastikan sang dongsaeng akan menangis dan mendiami mereka. Berujung dengan omelan ibu mereka , lagipula mana mungkin mereka tahan jika didiami oleh dongsaeng tersayang mereka. Sesekali mereka mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sebagai seorang hyung tak dipungkiri nalurinya untuk melindungi saudaranya muncul begitu saja.

Tapi demi Tuhan , ingin sekali mereka menggigit bocah cilik tersebut. Seperti tadi pagi , disaat Leeteuk dan Heechul tengah tertidur lelap , Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun kala itu berlari dengan riangnya kearah kamar sang kakak. Membuka pintunya dengan kasar , merangkak naik keatas kasur berukuran King Size tersebut dengan pemanis berlompat-lompat dengan gembiranya. Setelah ditegur , tak pelak jawaban polos nan kurang ajar dari Kyuhyun membuat mereka merasa pening seketika.** Kyunie ingin menirukan superman katanya. **Tak sampai disitu saja , ia bahkan menyiram wajah tampan Siwon dan Donghae dengan tetesan susu dari botol susu kecil miliknya. Beralih bahwa ia sering melihat sang eomma memakai cairan seperti susu vanila miliknya di wajah sang eomma. Bahkan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengira dengan melakukan hal tersebut Membuat sang eomma yang memang belum berangkat bekerja menjadi kalang kabut akibat tingkah usil Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan menggigit telinga Sungmin , menindih kepala Eunhyuk , merobek buku gambar Hangeng , memakan cookies kesukaan Shindong bahkan menjambak surai sang appa. Kibum? dia bahkan yang menjadi otak dari kejailan Kyuhyun.

Walaupun berbeda watak namun mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hal inilah yang membuat perasaan orang tua mereka sedikit tenang jika tiba-tiba mereka pergi karena ada urusan perusahaan yang harus dihendel oleh keduanya. Berat rasanya jika harus berpisah dengan anak-anaknya apalagi Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan eommanya. Pernah suatu hari Tuan dan Nyonya Park harus pergi keJeju untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka. Dan baru pulang keesokkan harinya. Karena tidak mungkin mengajak Kyuhyun berpergian dengan terpaksa mereka harus meninggalkan sang bungsu bersama dengan ke-11 hyungdeulnya dan dibawah asuhan sang kepala pelayan kepercayaan mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menangis memanggil dan menjeritkan nama sang eomma. Segala upaya telah dilakukan oleh Park bersaudara dan para maid yang bertugas. Bahkan mereka harus terluka karena mendapat lemparan mainan milik Kyuhyun saat ia mengamuk karena merindukan sang eomma. Karena lelah yang mendera , akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bisa tertidur dengan sendirinya namun ternyata disaat yang bersamaan ia terserang demam. Membuat mereka semua merasa panik luar biasa karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Karena itulah mereka selalu was-was disaat kedua orang tua mereka harus pergi bertugas.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa lelah selepas bermain kini dengan segera mendekati sang maid yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Berlari dengan kaki kecilnya ketika jaraknya dengan sang pengasuh tidak terlalu jauh , dengan ancang-ancang ia pun melompat kepangkuan sang pengasuh yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil tuannya itu. Disandarkannya kepalanya tepat dibahu sang maid. Bergumam lirih , memberi tanda jika ia ingin tidur sebentar lagi.

"Cucu"ujarnya manja. Sang maid yang merangkap sebagai pengasuhnya itu hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pelan punggung tuan muda kecilnya itu. Memberi instruksi kepada rekan kerjanya untuk membuat susu. Diambilnya botol susu berukuran sedang dengan motif Pikachu lucu milik Kyuhyun ketika tak lama kemudian rekan kerjanya muncul sembari membawa botol susu milik Kyuhyun. Didekatkannya ujung botol tersebut tepat didepan bibir mungil Kyuhyun. Dengan instingnya ia pun menghisap kuat botol susu miliknya. Sang maid dengan setia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya tak lupa ia bersenandung lirih agar tuan mudanya segera tertidur.

Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati sang maid tersebut. Berujar pelan agar tak membangunkan sang adik yang kini mulai menutup matanya.

"Kyunie" sang maid yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka kini berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan salah satu tuan muda kecilnya. Dengan pelan digandengnya lengan milik Kibum , menuntunnya menuju rekannya yang sibuk menidurkan Kyuhyun. Seperti kebiasaannya , jika Kyuhyun ingin tidur , ia akan menemani sang dongsaeng hingga tertidur lelap dimana pun dan kapanpun itu. Mengerti dengan keinginan tuan mudanya , yeoja yang sedari tadi sibuk menidurkan Kyuhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu tempat Leeteuk dan Heechul berdiam diri. Disana sudah tersedia kasur berukuran kecil bermotif Pikachu yang bertengger indah ditengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa tertidur tanpa pelukan sang eomma , beruntunglah hyungdeulnya juga termasuk namun tidak separah eommanya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika tertidur dikamarnya tanpa eommanya , maka dari itu sembari menunggu sang eomma pulang ia terbiasa tertidur pulas diluar lebih tepatnya ruang tamu bersama hyungdeulnya. Ia berdalih karena ruang tamu dekat dengan pintu rumah sehingga jika sang eomma sudah pulang ia bisa langsung memeluknya dan tak perlu repot-repot menuruni tangga. Awalnya mereka melarang Kyuhyun , namun karena terus merengek akhirnya sang appa pun menyiapkan tempat untuk Kyuhyun berbaring tepat ditengah-tengah ruang tamu jikalau Kyuhyun ingin tidur. Dengan beralaskan permadani yang indah dan tebal , sehingga tidak membuat mereka khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan terkena alergi atau semacamnya jika berbaring diatas kasur kecilnya itu. Segala desain ruang tamu mereka ubah agar bisa berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu beserta tempat Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dengan nyaman.

Leeteuk yang melihat kehadiran sang maid yang kini mengendong Kyuhyun yang hampir terlelap dengan sigap mengganti siaran televisinya berganti menghidupkan lagu anak-anak kesukaan Kyuhyun dengan volume yang kecil. Tidak heran sebenarnya , memang kebiasaan Park bersaudara yang senantiasa ikut menemani sang bungsu hingga tertidur lelap dan tak membiarkan para maid yang mengambil alih lebih banyak jika berurusan dengan Kyuhyun , namun tetap dengan posisi yang aman tak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan yeoja tersebut menidurkan Kyuhyun dikasur mungilnya , merasa terganggu tubuh Kyuhyun sempat tersentak kecil tapi dengan sigap yeoja tersebut menenangkannya. Sebersit rasa tidak rela muncul dihati sang yeoja tersebut, padahal ia sangat senang jika harus menemani tuan mudanya lebih lama lagi namun apadaya jika tingkah protektif hyungdeul Kyuhyun muncul , maka ia harus rela menyerahkan urusan Kyuhyun kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring tenang lengkap dengan botol susunya , Kibum pun turut membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping sang dongsaeng , menggenggam tangan mungil sang dongsaeng dan memeluknya erat. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur lelap. Leeteuk pun berinisiatif untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kini semua dongsaengnya tengah berkumpul disampingnya , beruntunglah ruangan ini sangat luas . Sebenarnya mereka sangat iri dengan Kibum , namun karena tingkah Kibum yang kelewat posessif mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan pasrah. Dan hanya Siwon yang diijinkan bergabung bersamanya. Tak ingin merasa iri lebih dari yang mereka rasakan sekarang , dengan tegas mereka melarang Siwon yang juga ingin membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping kedua dongsaeng manisnya.

Silih berganti mencium pipi dan kening Kyuhyun serta Kibum yang terlelap dengan polosnya. Dengkuran kecil pun menggema diruangan tersebut. Heechul sibuk memotret moment kedua adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Nyonya Park pun muncul , tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah anak-anaknya yang sibuk memandangi dua magnae dikeluarga mereka. Menyadari kehadiran kedua orang tuanya mereka pun silih berganti memeluk keduanya tak lupa mereka juga mendapat kecupan sayang dikening mereka hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?"ujar Tuan Park seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping anak-anak mereka. Sang istri kini tengah sibuk mengelus surai halus milik Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Kami baik-baik saja , tapi Kyuhyunie seharian ini selalu merengek agar eomma cepat pulang. Huh jahat sekali , kenapa hanya eomma saja yang diinginkannya , Hae-kan juga ingin bersama Kyunie" ujar Donghae. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Bukan begitu Donghae-ya , Kyunie itu masih kecil jadi wajar jika ia ingin terus berada disamping eomma. Namun didalam hati kecilnya , ia juga menyayangimu begitupula dengan kalian"ujar Nyonya Park seraya tersenyum lembut kepada semua anak-anaknya.

"Benar apa kata eomma Donghae-ya , kau tahu? Appa juga merasa iri , bahkan Kyunie lebih suka berada didekat eomma daripada bersama appa" ujar Tuan Park yang dibalas kekehan dari semua anaknya termasuk Donghae yang kini tertawa riang. Sang istri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang suami yang merajuk.

"Sudah-sudah , lihat Kyunnie dan Kibumie malah terbangun." Benar saja kini kedua magnae tersebut telah membuka matanya diiringi dengan kedipan polos mereka yang sedang berusaha menormalkan penglihatan mereka. Kibum dengan sigap memeluk sang eomma lalu setelah itu berganti untuk memeluk sang appa.

Kyuhyun? Ia hanya berdiam diri saja , sepertinya ia masih mengantuk. Menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya pelan. Melihat tingkah imut sang bungsu tak pelak membuat sang eomma merasa gemas. Ia pun mengecup lembut kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Menyadari kehadiran sang eomma , Kyuhyun pun memekik senang dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan riang. Lalu bangkit dan segera melompat-lompat sambil memeluk leher sang eomma. Membuat semuanya hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kumat lagi penyakit manja sang dongsaeng. Dan dapat dipastikan , kini Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang eomma.

Bukan iri melihat sang eomma yang lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun , namun mereka hanya merasa kesal saja. Itu berarti waktu mereka bersama dengan Kyuhyun pun berkurang bahkan nyaris tidak ada sama sekali.

"Eomma Kyunie melindukan eomma, eomma kenapa lamapulang? "

"Eomma membantu appa sedari tadi sayang" ujar Nyonya Park sambil memangku Kyuhyun diiringi pandangan iri dari yang lainnya. Mereka merasa diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa lama? Pasti appa nakal ne ?" tuan Park yang merasa namanya disebut malah melotot kaget mendengar gurauan sang bungsu.

"Appa tidak nakal Kyunie , tadi itu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan"ujar Tuan Park pelan.

"Gala-gala appa , eomma pulangnya lama" Kyuhyun pun membalas sambil berpout lucu.

"Sudah-sudah , lebih baik kalian segera membersihkan diri kalian setelah itu kita berkumpul diruang makan arra" ujar Nyonya Park mencoba melerai sang suami dan sang bungsu.

"Ne..kajja , Kyunie mau mandi sama eomma"pekik Kyuhyun ceria seraya menatap penuh harap kepada sang eomma.

"Yak Kyunie , kenapa kau selalu ingin bersama eomma saja. Kali ini kau harus mandi bersamaku, arra!"pekik Heechul.

"Aniya Kyunie harus mandi bersamaku"ujar Sungmin. Sungmin yang biasanya dewasa pun entah kenapa berubah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah daripada bersama kalian lebih baik Kyunie mandi bersamaku saja" ujar Siwon.

"Aniyo Kyunie harus bersamaku , aku ingin bermain bersamanya"pekik Donghae tak terima.

"Ne aku juga ingin bermain bersama Kyunie dan Donghae"ujar Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bertengkar"ujar Leeteuk bijak , sebenarnya ia juga ingin mandi bersama Kyuhyun , namun ia tidak berani jika harus memandikan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan terjatuh atau terluka. Ck.

"Aigoo ada –ada saja kalian ini"Ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau seperti tidak mengetahui mereka saja Wookie-ah" ujar Hangeng.

"Ne , lagipula ini sudah biasa" Ujar Shindong menimpali.

"Aku bahkan khawatir jika Kyunie harus mandi bersama mereka" celetuk Kangin.

"Kau benar"celetuk Yesung.

"Kyunie hanya boleh mandi bersamaku"tegas Kibum yang dibalas pelototan sebal dari yang lainnya.

"Aniyo , kau sudah sedari tadi bersama Kyunie sekarang giliranku bummia-ah" ujar Heechul. Yang dibalas anggukan dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang semuanya bingung tak mengerti. Sang eomma hanya bisa memijat keningnya pelan. Entah kenapa semuanya malah menjadi serunyam ini. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi diam tidak ambil pusing , kini mulai mendekati Kyunie dan mengendongnya. Beruntung kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya ia malah mengalungkan lengannya ditengkuk sang appa. Mengukir senyum iblisnya sekilas, dan memandang anak-anaknya dengan remeh.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan mandi bersama Kyunie. Karena hanya appalah yang akan mandi bersama Kyunie kali ini. Arra!" Berjalan menaiki tangga dengan santai tak memperdulikan pandangan cengo dari anak-anaknya. Setelah menyadari suasana yang terjadi sebenarnya , mereka pun sontak menyerukan seruan protes mereka yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh appanya. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan polosnya melambaikan tangan kecilnya . Nyonya Park hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan berjalan meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yeay beberapa jam lagi Kyunie kita sudah bertambah usianya. Semoga ditahun ini dia semakin sukses , makin disayang semuanya , tambah cute dan lain-lain. Next Part akan dipost besok. Sekian bacotan dari saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne. Tinggal klik ' review' saja ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

By : Mingyutae00 /

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun ne. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:BabyBoy:.

.

.

.

Semua pandangan kini tertuju kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mungilnya mengikuti gerakan dari video klip 3 beruang yang dimainkan. Berawal dengan kegaduhan dari Kyuhyun kecil yang merengek ingin mendengar lagu kesukaannya itu , bahkan ia hampir saja menangis karena keinginanya tak dipenuhi. Tuan Park yang sedang menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan tim sepak bola favoritnya kini hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya itu , mana bisa dia menolak puppy eyes dari sang bungsu. Dengan amat sangat tidak relanya , ia pun beranjak dan menyetel lagu yang dilengkapi MVnya tersebut.

Ketika musiK dimulai Kyuhyun pun sudah bersiap ditempatnya, walau masih mengenakan piyama baby bluenya , ia dengan semangat mengikuti gerakan-demi gerakan yang ditampilkan. Sesekali ikut bersenandung dengan suaranya yang merdu. Walau terkadang goyah dan hampir limbung karena terlalu semangat. Tidak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti begitu saja.

Menyanyi dengan riang , walau kesan cadelnya masih terdengar. Maklum ia belum terlalu fasih mengucapkan huruf 'R dan S'. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi menahan rasa kesalnya , kini lenyap seketika digantikan perasaan gemas luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menerjang sang bungsu. Menciuminya dengan brutal. Namun itu tak lebih dari khayalannya saja , mana mau ia terkena omelan dari sang istri apalagi ditambah ocehan panjang lebar dari anak-anaknya yang amat sangat protektif tersebut.

_**Gom-se-mali-ga han ji-bae iss-ceo (Gom-se-mari-ga han ji-bae iss-eo)**__**  
**__**A-pa-gom, eo-ma-gom, a-gi-gom**__**  
**__**A-pa-gom-eun dung-dung-hae **__**  
**__**Eo-ma-gom-eun nal-shi-nae**__**  
**__**A-gi-gom-eun neo-mu gi-yeo-wa **__**  
**__**Eu-seuk eu-seuk chal-han-da **_

Merasa tak asing dengan suara beraksen cadel khasnya , hyungdeul Kyuhyun pun turut berkumpul bersama sang ayah memandang Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Ada yang memekik girang , ada yang meremas jari-jemari sendiri karena menahan rasa gemas bahkan ada yang mengabadikan moment tersebut. Nyonya Park yang memerhatikan sedari tadi hanya mengulum senyum manisnya , memandang penuh rasa bahagia kepada seluruh keluarganya apalagi si kecil Kyuhyun. Ia yang sedari tadi menyiapkan sarapan dibantu beberapa pekerja dan chef .

Semuanya sangat suka memandang dan mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi walau terkadang pengucapannya tidak jelas namun tidak dipungkiri Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang merdu. Berputar dan menggerakan lengannya dengan semangat , itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tak pelak membuat beberapa maid pun ikut memekik semangat nyonya Park menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Waktunya sarapan"pekiknya gembira yang disambut pekikan girang dari anak-anaknya terlebih lagi dari Shindong,Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Menaiki kursi dengan susah payah , yang berujung bantuan tuan Park yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan meraih kursinya. Kursi tersebut berwarna kuning dan bercorak beruang-beruang lucu. Walau kursi tersebut masih terbilang kecil karena khusus balita tetap saja Kyuhyun sedikit mengalami masalah untuk menaikinya. Setelah semuanya berkumpul , tak lama kemudian mereka pun saling menyantap hidangan masing-masing dan diiringi ocehan riang dari Park bersaudara.

Sungmin dengan inisiatifnya mengambilkan Kyuhyun beberapa potong roti yang telah diolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang tak ingin kalah ia pun dengan segera membelah roti tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian dengan ukuran kecil agar Kyuhyun tidak kesusahan jika memakannya. Siwon yang berada disampingnya kini membantu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan disekitar bibir mungil Kyuhyun tak lupa setelah itu ia mengelus surai indah sang adik dengan sayang.

Bahkan yang lainnya pun berebut ingin menyuapi Kyuhyun. Orang tua mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan buah hati mereka, namun terbesit rasa bangga dihati mereka ketika melihat anak-anak mereka bisa saling menjaga dan mencintai saudaranya satu sama lain. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tersedak akibat tingkah brutal hyungdeulnya yang saling berlomba untuk menyuapinya , padahal ia bisa menghabiskan dan memakannya sendiri. Ia sudah besar , begitu fikirnya. Melihat keadaan sang adik yang mengenaskan , Leeteuk sebagai hyung tertua segera menegur bahkan membentak adik-adiknya agar segera menghentikan tingkah konyol mereka.

Menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya memberikan segelas air mineral yang langsung ditelan habis oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merajuk pun kini bahkan membentak hyungdeulnya dengan keras.

"Hyungdeul pabbo!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

"Eomma..!"

Semuanya kelimpungan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis karena tak rela ditinggal oleh sang ibu. Karena mendapat pesan dari pihak perusahaan yang mengatakan bahwa ada meeting mendadak beberapa jam lagi dengan klien baru mereka yang berasal Rusia terpaksa tuan dan nyonya Park segera bersiap dan berangkat dengan seorang supir yang sudah menunggu. Walau berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merengek ingin ikut , mereka pun hanya mengecup kening dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas dan menitipkan sang magnae kepada hyungdeulnya yang lain

Segala bujuk rayu telah diucapkan mereka namun tak juga membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis bahkan kini tangisannya semakin kencang. Leeteuk yang sedari menggendong sang magnae kini tengah sibuk menenangkan sang adik dibantu oleh Siwon , Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Kibum sebenarnya ingin menggendong Kyuhyun juga namun apadaya dengan tubuhnya yang juga mungil mana sanggup ia menahan bobot tubuh Kyuhyun. Salah-salah nanti Kyuhyun terjatuh jika dia nekad , oh bahkan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi sama sekali. Para maid pun mulai merasa khawatir dengan Kyuhyun , mereka takut jika Kyuhyun terserang demam seperti dulu. Mereka ingin membantu namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin didekati.

Hangeng yang sibuk menghubungi orang tuanya sedari tadi namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda panggilannya terangkat , sepertinya meeting tersebut sedang berlangsung. Ia hanya bisa menitip pesan kepada sekretaris sang appa agar mereka segera pulang dan menenangkan Kyuhyun. Heechul yang kesal sekaligus merasa khawatir dengan Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa membantu saudaranya.

.

.

.

Berlarian dan membuat gaduh itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Park bersaudara. Menjadi pusat perhatian sepertinya sudah mendarah daging bagi mereka. Berasal dari ide Yesung , kini disinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul . Mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar melihat tumpukan barang yang dipajang disepanjang etalase. Memekik girang ketika melihat cemilan atau mainan kesukaannya , menujuk dengan semangat. Kangin yang bertugas mendorong troli hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku sang adik begitu pula dengan saudaranya yang lain oh bahkan beberapa pengunjung juga ikut memekik gemas melihat Kyuhyun.

Agar tidak kerepotan , mereka dengan sepakat meletakkan Kyuhyun diatas banker troli khusus balita. Kyuhyun yang saat itu mengenakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau muda bercorak beruang , dipadukan dengan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna abu-abu , jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya serta sebuah beanie hat berbentuk domba berwarna merah. Membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari peringatan lahirnya Kyuhyun. Mereka pun sepakat untuk menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Orang tua mereka pun juga menyetujui niat anak-anaknya , mereka hanya akan membantu jika diperlukan. Khusus tahun ini , mereka sepakat bahwa yang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun adalah hyungdeulnya dibantu oleh orang tua , maid dan beberapa kerabat. Rencananya pesta nanti hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar saja ,berdalih ingin mempererat hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Mereka pun dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Sungmin , Hangeng dan Ryeowook membeli keperluan untuk hidangan dipesta nanti dengan satu orang maid yang menemani mereka. Leeteuk , Heechul , Shindong dan Eunhyuk membeli beberapa peralatan untuk melengkapi pesta. Kangin , Siwon , Kibum , Yesung dan Donghae menemani Kyuhyun berkeliling sambil bermain. Karena keasikan , Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa hyungdeulnya menghilang.

Difikirannya hanya ada **makanan dan bermain.**Hyungdeul yang lain sangat lega dan berterima kasih dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang cuek hanya kali ini saja. Mereka jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan untuk mengelabui Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun berhenti dideretan snack-snack yang berjajar rapi dalam berbagai jenis , disaat hyungdeulnya sibuk memerhatikan snack-snack yang lain. Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mengambil dan meletakkan berbagai macam camilan yang bisa diraihnya tak peduli bagaimana rasanya dan apa itu. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya sama enak. Yesung yang memerhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun ketika melihat adiknya memasukkan hampir semua camilan yang bisa diraihnya hingga menumpuk ditroli segera memekik kaget.

"Yak! Kyunie-ah geumanhae. Aigoo apa-apaan kau ini. Kau tidak boleh mengkomsumsi camilan yang ini. Rasanya sangat pedas , kau tidak akan bisa memakannya" ujar Yesung sambil meletakkan kembali berbagai camilan yang dirasanya tidak perlu tak memperdulikan protesan dari Kyuhyun yang tak rela camilan yang diinginkannya diletakkan kembali.

"Andwae Yecung hyung"pekik Kyuhyun histeris. Siwon dan Donghae hanya bisa menertawakan tingkah mereka. Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kibum hanya memandangi mereka tanpa melakukan apapun , walau tadi sempat terlihat ia tersenyum namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ayo kita berkeliling lagi" ujar Kangin mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri seisi tempat di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Masih dengan tingkah polos nan jailnya , Kyuhyun pun kembali berulah. Ia malah mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat, mie instans,pisang,kiwi,cream,tahu dan cabai yang sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar belanja mereka yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Mereka bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan serentak ketika melihat Yesung yang berkali-kali menegur Kyuhyun walau tetap saja diulangi oleh bocah tersebut.

"Hyung Kyunnie ingin cucu coklat itu" pekik Kyuhyun saat mereka melewati etalase susu.

"Ini?"ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk susu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ne..ne"balas Kyuhyun semangat.

"Baiklah kita akan beli yang ini" ujar Kangin menimpali.

"Hyung biarkan aku membantumu"serobot Siwon, melihat sang hyung yang sudah kewalahan karena banyaknya barang ditambah bobot tubuh Kyuhyun didalam troli dengan sendirinya ia pun menawarkan diri. Walau ia masih terbilang muda , namun stamina dan tinggi tubuhnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan segera bergeser member celah bagi Siwon.

"Hyung ayo kita bermain disini"ujar Kibum ketika mereka baru saja memasuki kawasan bermain yang memang tersedia ditempat ini. Mendengar kata bermain Kyuhyun pun memekik girang dan melonjak-lonjak senang tak memperdulikan protesan hyungdeulnya yang khawatir dirinya akan terjatuh.

"Ya..yak! hati-hati Kyunie nanti kau terjatuh"ujar Kangin sambil mencoba memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas tak lupa dengan cengiran khas evilnya.

"Hehehe abicna Kyunie tidak sabal ingin belmain hyung , benal kan bumbum hyung"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh harap kepada Kibum. Melihat tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut Kibum pun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Di fikirannya , bermain bersama Kyuhyun pasti sangat mengasyikan.

"Aku juga" ujar Donghae.

"Aigoo kepalaku"keluh Yesung , Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon? Oh dia bahkan juga ikut memohon.

"Baiklah-baiklah , tapi jangan nakal arra! Kibumie , Donghae dan kau Siwon jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik. Bocah ini sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan"ujar Kangin kepada dongsaengnya yang lain. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti yang dikatakan oleh Kangin , tapi ia merasa bahwa hyungnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang jelek tentangnya.

"Ne"ujar mereka serempak. Dengan girang mereka mendekati mainan-mainan kesukaan mereka. Donghae dengan mainan pistol-pistolannya. Siwon dengan mainan motornya. Kibum , ia lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun diturunkan. Setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun dari bankernya , Kangin pun segera menggendongnya dan sedikit memberi petuah.

"Kyunie kau hanya boleh bermain disekitar sini saja arra? Jangan berebut mainan dengan yang lainnya. Jangan jauh-jauh dari hyungdeul yang lain arrachi!." Ujar Kangin yang tengah mengendong Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah manis dan menggemaskan adiknya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ayo bilang iya"titah Kangin.

"Ne hyung" ujar Kyuhyun imut sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun mengecup pipi sang hyung sebagai tanda bahwa ia berjanji begitupula dengan Yesung. Kangin pun segera menurunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Kyunie"ujar Kibum sambil menarik lengan kecil Kyuhyun menuju mainan mobil-mobilan. Kangin dan Yesung hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Ternyata mengasuh itu melelahkan" keluh Kangin.

"Kau seperti tidak mengetahui mereka saja Kangin-ah"balas Yesung.

Donghae kesana kemari bermain dengan mainan ditangannya , seharusnya ia mengajak Eunhyuk pasti lebih seru , fikirnya. Siwon yang sibuk mengendarai motor mainannya menuju lintasan yang ada. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memilih jenis mobil-mobilan yang akan mereka naiki. Setelah menemukannya , dengan riangnya mereka mengendarainya bersama anak-anak yang lain.

.

.

.

"Aigoo dimana mereka"ujar Leeteuk. Setelah membeli semua perlengkapan mereka pun berjalan untuk menemui saudara mereka yang lainnya. Maid yang mengikuti mereka tadi pun sudah pergi mengamankan semua belanjaan mereka agar tidak dicurigai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pasti bocah-bocah itu sedang bermain. Aiss lihat saja nanti"ujar Heechul.

"Kurasa apa kata Heechul hyung benar, aku rasa mereka pasti sedang bermain"ujar Sungmin menimpali.

"Apa kau tahu dimana lokasi tempat bermain Sungmin-ah?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu hyung"pekik Eunhyuk.

"Dimana?"ujar Heechul.

"Tidak jauh dari sini , ayo ikuti aku"ujar Eunhyuk. Mereka pun segera mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Yak tunggu aku" pekik Heechul.

"Tenang saja heechul hyung , ayo kita jalan" ujar Hangeng sambil menenangkan sang hyung dipastikan akan meledak ketika mereka malah meninggalkan mereka.

"Aiss"

.

.

.

"Kangin hyung , Yesung hyung" pekik Eunhyuk ketika melihat dua hyungnya yang duduk bersandar dengan beberapa belanjaan mereka yang diletakkan didalam troli. Kangin dan Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanggil , segera menoleh dan menemukan beberapa saudaranya.

"Sudah selesai hyung?"Tanya Kangin ketika melihat Leeteuk sudah berada dihadapannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh hyung tersayangnya.

"Kemana bocah-bocah itu?"ujar Heechul yang baru saja tiba bersama Hangeng dibelakangnya.

"Mereka ada disana hyung"ujar Hangeng sambil menujuk beberapa dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk bermain. Bahkan mereka juga melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang saling menabrakkan kendaraan mainan mereka satu sama lain lalu setelah itu mereka tertawa dengan riangnya. Sungmin bahkan sudah menyusul mereka , tak lupa ia mengelus lembut pipi kedua dongsaengnya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ujar Leeteuk.

"Yah..kenapa sekarang Leeteuk hyung , aku bahkan baru saja ingin bergabung dengan Donghae"pekik Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah bermain saja , kata Leeteuk hyung. Sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai, sedangkan kita belum mempersiapkan sisanya. Dan kau malah ingin menambah waktu kita disini , yang benar saja!"ujar Heechul.

"Tenang saja Eunhyuk-ah , lain kali kau juga bisa bermain bersama Donghae"hibur Hangeng.

"Sudah-sudah hyungdeul kenapa kalian malah bertengkar"ujar Ryeowook menengahi.

"Yesung-ah , Kangin-ah dan kau Hangeng ayo bantu aku membujuk mereka pulang"ujar Leeteuk.

Awalnya Donghae dan Siwon juga protes karena mereka masih ingin bermain namun karena alasan yang dilontarkan Leeteuk akhirnya mereka pun menyetujuinya. Begitupula dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun , bahkan Sungmin juga ikut membujuk. Hanya Kibum yang menurut sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang keras kepala tetap kukuh menolak , malah semakin larut dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sungmin yang dibantu Siwon dan Kibum pun mencoba membujuk kembali magnae mereka. Mereka bahkan berjongkok demi mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain dengan mobil mainnannya.

"Kyunie-ah ayo kita pulang , eomma sudah menunggumu"bujuk Sungmin lembut.

"Chileo Minnie hyung , Kyunie macih cibuk"tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyunie , kita pulang ne. Hyung sudah lelah"kali ini Siwon mencoba.

"Aniyo"ujar Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan sebelah matanya mencoba melakukan aegyo kepada hyungdeulnya agar membiarkannya lebih lama lagi bermain , begitu juga dengan seterusnya. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan , mereka pun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kyunie-ah ayo pulang , nanti kita bermain lagi"bujuk Kibum setelah meredakan tawa kecilnya.

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa kesal pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi chubbynya imut. Bahkan membuat beberapa orang tua yang menemani anak-anak mereka begitupula dengan pengunjung yang lain memekik gemas karena sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Aniyo , Kyunie tidak pakca Kyunie!"pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Leeteuk yang melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya mulai putus asa membujuk Kyuhyun mulai mendekati mereka dan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja jawaban yang diterimanya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia harus mencobanya lagi.

Memberi beberapa instruksi kepada dongsaengnya yang lain agar mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun sementara. Dirasa perhatian Kyuhyun mulai teralihkan , dengan gerakan cepat Leeteuk membuka pintu samping mobil mainan tersebut dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar dengan cepat lalu segera mendekapnya keluar sambil mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis karena berpisah dengan mainan kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Pesta pun berlangsung. Setelah membujuk dan merayu Kyuhyun agar tidak menangis lagi dengan syarat harus membelikannya ice cream kesukaannya dan mengajaknya berkeliling akhirnya mereka pun berhasil. Mendapat pesan dari kedua orang tuanya , bahwa segalanya sudah siap dengan segera Leeteuk memutar kemudinya menuju mansion mereka.

Setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka dimansion Park. Semuanya saling berpandangan dengan senyum penuh arti. Dengan suasana yang gelap , mereka pun mulai berjalan perlahan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dipelukkan Kangin ketika Kyuhyun merengek takut dan hampir menangis.

Ketika mereka mulai memasuki mansion mereka lebih dalam lagi. Satu persatu lampu – lampu berbagai macam warna pun menyala seolah – olah tengah mengiringi mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Rasanya seperti dinegeri dongeng , fikirnya polos.

Setelah semua lampu menyala , dapat mereka lihat tuan dan nyonya Park beserta dengan kakek nenek Kyuhyun dan lainnya tak lupa juga dengan beberapa kerabat mereka dan para maid yang tengah berkumpul ditengah-tengah lengkap dengan topi lucu dan terompet. Banyak hiasan-hiasan lucu tergantung diruangan itu , bahkan terlihat juga foto-foto Kyunie dari umurnya yang baru 1 bulan sampai sekarang yang tergantung indah disana.

"Kenapa cemuanya disini?" celetuk Kyuhyun heran.

Melihat kebingungan anaknya , nyonya Park pun mendekati dan menggendong Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang kepada putranya ia pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Hyungdeul yang lain pun juga sudah bersiap-siap diposisinya. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah-wajah mereka. Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun.

_**Saengil chukae hamnida**_

_**Saengil chukae hamnida**_

_**Saranghaeneun uri Kyunie**_

_**Saengil chukae hamnida**_

"Kyunie tidak tahu sekarang hari apa?"ujar nyonya Park.

"Aniyo eomma, Kyunie bingung"ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunmu sayang"

"Jinjja? Kyunie lupa eomma"pekik Kyuhyun.

"Ne jinjjayo , nah sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya"ujar nyonya Park sambil membimbing Kyuhyun mendekat menuju kue yang berukuran cukup besar dan sangat cantik.

"Ayo ucapkan permintaanmu Kyunie sayang"ujar tuan Park.

"Ne appa"Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya."Tuhan telima kacih cudah membelikan Kyunie semua yang Kyunie mau. Kyunie ingin agal Kyunie bica celalu belmain belcama cemua. Kyunie cayang Tuhan" mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan polos dan menyentuh mereka pun silih berganti mengecup pipi chubby Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun memekik kegeliaan.

"Mana hadiah Kyunie eomma?"

"Hadiah? Semuanya ada dikamar Kyunie"ujar Leeteuk mewakilkan dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Ne dan ini hadiah dariku dan hyungdeul yang lain"Ujar Siwon sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru kepada Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun pun segera mengambilnya dan mencoba membukanya dengan bantuan sang eomma. Melihat hadiah yang sangat yang diinginkannya Kyuhyun pun memekik senang. Dan segera memeluk Siwon hyungnya walau sedikit kesusahan karena ia masih berada didalam pelukan sang eomma.

"Pcp yeyyy"pekiknya.

"Hahahaha"

"Ehem Kyunie-ah kapan kita akan memakan kuenya?"celetuk Shindong yang disambut tawa dari semuanya.

END.

Maaf ngaret kkk , rencananya mau dipost tepat tanggal 3 Februari , tapi ditengah-tengah malah kehilangan ide dan mood menulis ditambah lagi beberapa tugas sekolah yang musti diselesaiin^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**By : Mingyutae00 / **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun ne. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

**Note : Chapter kemarin emang sengaja kaga pake SJ M^^. Ini hanya lanjutannya saja , karna banyak yang minta lanjut, ya udah tak lanjut aja hehehe. Mianhae kalau mengecewakan. Special Guest! Yeongja MC Mamamia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:BabyBoy:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung….."pekik Kyuhyun yang kala itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan semangat yang membuahkan pekikan cemas dari hyungdeulnya. Suaranya yang membahana itu tiba-tiba saja membuat suasanya menjadi sangat ramai.

"Yak bocah kecil hati-hati nanti kau terjatuh" pekik Heechul tak lupa memplototi Kyuhyun. Ia yang kala itu ingin pergi kelantai atas kini malah dibuat cemas dengan tingkah adik bungsunya yang selalu saja membuatnya sakit kepala itu. Dengan entengnya ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati keluarganya yang sedang duduk dan berkumpul diruang tengah seraya menyantap cemilan yang dibuat oleh nyonya Park. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memekik kaget kala tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba saja diangkat oleh hyung tertua kedua dikeluarganya.

"Ada apa Kyunie sayang?" Tanya tuan Park saat Heechul telah meletakkan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya.

"Kyunie ingin beltemu dengan henly dan chomi gege. Eomma bilang meleka balu caja campai dali cina kemalin. Kyunie lindu meleka appa"ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggesekkan kepala mungilnya didada bidang sang ayah. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuaan manja sang magnae.

"Eoh Kyunie ingin menemui Henry dan Zhoumi hyung?" timpal Donghae yang kala itu berposisi tepat disebelah ayahnya.

"Ne Donghae hyung, ayo kita kecana cekalang"pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh!" pekik Siwon yang mengagetkan semua keluarganya yang berada disana.

"Kenapa Wonnie?"ujar nyonya Park menginterupsi keadaan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar penolakan dari Siwon langsung mencebikkan bibir mungilnya seperti menahan tangis.

"Jika Kyunie kesana , aku dan yang lainnya pasti dilupakan dan dia akan sibuk bermain bersama mereka"ujar Siwon kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak setuju"ujar Kibum mendukung pernyataan Siwon. Sebenarnya yang lain juga ikut mendukung namun mereka memilih berdiam diri saja , mereka tidak ingin diomeli oleh orang tua mereka karena membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Waeyeo?"lirih Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"pekik Siwon keras. Entah kenapa Siwon yang biasanya kalem kini malah berubah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget kala mendengar bentakkan Siwon padanya , ia yang merasa takut pun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya didada sang appa , memeluk tengkuk sang appa erat. Nyonya Park yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini mulai bertindak dengan menghampiri anak-anaknya terutama Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kenapa kalian melarang Kyunie eoh? Lihat ia ketakutan begitu. Eomma yakin Kyunie tidak akan mengacuhkan kalian , bagaimana pun kalian adalah hyungdeulnya. Setiap hari kalian bertatap muka sedangkan Henry dan Zhoumi , mereka bahkan hanya bisa bertemu Kyunie beberapa kali dalam setahun saja"ujar nyonya Park lembut seraya menatap kedua mata anaknya begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Sebagai ibu dia sangat mengerti perasaan buah hatinya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks"

Semuanya memandang Kyuhyun serentak tatkala mendengar isakan lirih yang mereka yakini berasal dari Kyuhyun. Tuan Park dengan sigap mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya erat.

Siwon yang merasa sangat bersalah pun kini semakin cemas. Ia mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun namun ditampik dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Sepertinya si kecil Kyuhyun sedang merajuk. Nyonya dan tuan Park sengaja tidak ikut campur lebih banyak terhadap persoalan anak-anaknya. Karena mereka mengetahui , para buah hatinya pasti bisa menyelesaikan persoalan yang menimpa diri mereka.

Leeteuk yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi , segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan menariknya dari pelukkan sang appa. Awalnya Kyuhyun meronta ingin dilepaskan namun sedetik kemudian menjadi tenang kala Leeteuk membisikan kata-kata penenang bagi dongsaengnya. Memang ia menyetujui perkataan Siwon tadi namun ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun menangis karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Uljima ne Kyunie. Maafkan mereka , mereka tidak bermaksud kasar terhadapmu. Baiklah kita akan pergi menemui mereka nanti siang" ujar Leeteuk yang langsung disambut garang oleh dongsaengnya namun melihat wajah seram dan tidak ingin dibantah oleh Leeteuk akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa menyetujuinya, bahkan Siwon yang sedari tadi menolak dengan keras pun terpaksa luluh.

"Jinjja?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah hyung tertuanya, menampilkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menangis. Walau begitu tidak dipungkiri wajah yang memang sedari awal tampak menggemaskan itu tetap saja seperti itu walau ia telah menangis. Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut meyakinkan sang magnae yang langsung disambut ceria oleh Kyuhyun bahkan senyum manis pun sudah berkembang diwajah mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Henlyy….."pekik Kyuhyun keras saat kakinya sudah menampaki lantai kediaman sepupunya. Hyungdeulnya menyusul kemudian.

Mendengar pekikan suara sedikit cempreng khas anak-anak dari Kyuhyun. Nyonya Zhou yang saat itu berada didapur kini malah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menemui Kyuhyun. Dari mana ia mengetahui itu Kyuhyun? Well siapa lagi dikeluarganya yang bisa bersikap se-hyperaktif Kyuhyun. Bocah kecil yang merangkap sebagai keponakannya itu. Setelah dirasanya jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan sigap direntangkannya kedua lengannya guna meraup tubuh mungil Kyuhyun , menggendongnya ala koala dan berputar-putar membuat Kyuhyun memekik senang.

Henry yang baru berusia 3 tahun kini tengah berlari dengan semangat menghampiri Kyuhyun gegenya. Walau Kyuhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya , namun dibenak mungilnya ia malah menganggap Kyuhyun adalah didinya yang perlu dijaga. Zhoumi yang mengikutinya dari belakang juga tak kalah bersemangatnya dari sang didi. Tuan Zhou yang baru menyusul pun hanya tersenyum lembut menyambut para keponakannya. Melihat hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang hanya mematung didepan pintunya , ia pun perlahan mendekati mereka dan menawarkan agar segera masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman disofanya. Ia yang baru saja mendapat kabar dari gege iparnya-Tuan Park- bahwa keponakan-keponakannya yang lain akan berkunjung ke kediamannya. Ia yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap keluarganya kala berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan istrinya bisa berubah kekanakan jika berada didekat Kyuhyun.

Ketika melihat Henry dan Zhoumi gegenya berada dihadapannya ia pun segera meronta turun yang langsung dituruti oleh bibinya itu. Memeluk erat kedua sepupunya. Setelah itu mereka hanya bisa tertawa riang apalagi Henry dan juga Kyuhyun yang langsung saja bermain dengan mainan-mainan milik Zhoumi. Hyungdeulnya yang memang sudah menebak akan menjadi seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tuan Zhou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa terkekeh kecil kala melihat wajah-wajah lesu yang ditampilkan oleh keponakannya , anak sulungnya dan juga istrinya. Tersenyum menguatkan mereka.

"Sudah-sudah , jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kalian pasti belum makan siang. Ayo kita makan bersama-sama. Masakan bibi kalian pasti sudah matang. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun bermain dulu bersama Henry" ujarnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

"Igo mwoya?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu hidangan yang terasa asing dihadapannya.

"Itu cumi-cumi sayang"ujar Sungmin.

"Cumi-cumi? Kenapa dia belgelak-gelak?"ujar Kyuhyun. Ya, memang saat itu nyonya Zhou menyiapkan hidangan berupa seafood lengkap dengan panci khusus untuk merebus semua hidangan tersebut beserta yang lainnya. Terletak ditengah-tengah meja , dibawahnya terdapat kompor praktis yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"Memang seperti itu Kyunie. Jika Kyunie mau, hyung bisa memotongnya"ujar Ryeowook.

"Kyunie mau"pekik Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh cumi-cumi tersebut. Namun langsung tersentak kaget saat cumi-cumi yang disentuhnya menggeliat ditangan mungilnya. Kyuhyun memekik kaget dan menjauh. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun namun terhenti karena melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis.

.

.

.

"Kyunie ayo tendang bolanya" pekik Kangin.

Setelah makan siang mereka semua sepakat untuk bermain bola dihalaman rumah tuan Zhou. Mereka dibagi menjadi dua tim yaitu Leeteuk ,Heechul ,Donghae ,Zhoumi ,Kibum ,Yesung dan Henry satu kelompok sedangkan Siwon , Hangeng , Eunhyuk, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di satu kelompok yang lainnya. Tuan Zhou bertugas menjadi wasit , Ryeowook yang memang hobi memasak kini tengah membantu bibinya membuat beberapa cemilan untuk yang lainnya ditemani oleh beberapa maid.

Kyuhyun dan Henry mereka biarkan bermain semampunya namun tetap mereka awasi. Kyuhyun yang memang mendapat giliran bola sengaja mereka biarkan dan tidak berusaha untuk merebutnya , kini dengan semangat dan penuh ancang-ancang ia mengerakan kakinya untuk menendang bola dengan kaki kecilnya.

Walau tidak seberapa namun berhasil membuat mereka yang berada disana tersenyum cerah. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Henry yang kala itu sempat terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat berlari mengejar bola , membantunya berdiri dengan susah payah bahkan dia limbung berkali-kali. Setelah Henry berdiri ia pun langsung memeluk saudaranya itu erat yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Henry. Henry yang awalnya akan menangis namun tidak jadi karena melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah panik namun menggemaskannya.

Melihat kedua magnae dikeluarga besar mereka berpelukan seperti itu membuat mereka terkekeh kecil , awalnya mereka ingin menyusul Kyuhyun namun terhenti ditenggah jalan agar tidak melewatkan moment lucu Henry dan Kyuhyun. Memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain saat mendengar pekikan dari nyonya Zhou yang mengisyaratkan bahwa cemilan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah siap , Kyuhyun dan Henry yang paling semangat segera berlari secepat mereka bisa menuju meja makan. Tak memperdulikan teriakan yang lain untuk menyuruh mereka berhati-hati.

Melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang kesulitan menaiki kursi , Yesung dan Hangeng dengan sigap membantu kedua dongsaeng mereka.

"Kyunie makan ini"ujar Henry seraya menyerahkan biskuit cokelat kehadapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang menolak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel gege jika tidak dalam keadaan tertentu , Kyuhyun pun tidak mempermasalahinya. Dengan semangat ia mencomot biskuit itu dari tangan Henry yang entah kenapa lebih besar beberapa senti dari tangannya. Wajahnya yang penuh remah-remah biskuit membuatnya berkali-kali terlihat lebih imut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah namja-ani yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mendengar bunyi bel dari luar ia pun menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintunya tentu saja dengan bantuan maid yang bertugas. Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini , ia memiliki rambut yang lumayan panjang seperti yeoja namun berpakaian seperti namja.

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Yeongja salah satu rekan kerja tuan Zhou yang memang sedang ada keperluan dengan tuan Zhou. Ia merasa heran dengan bocah lucu dihadapannya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dengan raut polosnya dan tengah menatapnya lekat. Direndahkannya tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Namamu siapa anak manis?"

"Kyunie imnida. Kyunie tidak manis !" ujar Kyuhyun. Yeongja yang memang mempunyai sifat jail pun kini mencoba menggoda bocah kecil yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu.

" Aniyo kau sangat manis Kyunie. Kau siapanya tuan Zhou? Anaknya?"

"Aniyo, kata eomma Kyunie ini keponakannya Zhou samchon"ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Begituya. Apa kau tidak membiarkanku masuk eoh?"

"Ahjumma siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun , ia merasa yakin orang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yeoja , mendengar suaranya yang lumayan lembut tidak seperti Zhou pamannya dan Ayahnya.

"Ahjumma adalah teman samchonmu Kyunie sayang"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne jinjjayo"

"Ahjumma mau apa kecini?"

"Mmmm… ahjumma ingin memakan pipimu yang seperti bakpao ini" ujar Yeongja jail seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Andwae jangan makan pipi Kyunie , pipi Kyunie bukan makanan. Kalau ahjumma lapar , ahjumma makan saja kue-kue didalam"ujar Kyuhyun sedikit panik seraya menangkup kedua belah pipinya takut-takut ahjumma dihadapannya ini benar-benar akan memakan pipinya.

"Tapi ahjumma ingin sekali memakan pipimu Kyunie" Mendengar ucapan yeoja tersebut Kyuhyun pun terbelalak ngeri dan segera menjauh. Maid yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat pertunjukkan dihadapannya.

"Siapa Kyunie?" ujar tuan Zhou yang baru saja menyusul karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung muncul-muncul juga. Mendengar suara pamannya , Kyuhyun pun dengan segera berlari menghampiri pamannya dan memeluk kedua kaki jenjang itu dengan erat. Tuan Zhou yang kaget dan heran segera menggendong Kyuhyun dipelukkannya.

"Ada apa Kyunie?"

"Samchon, ahjumma itu ingin memakan pipi Kyunie. Tapi pipi Kyunie kan bukan makanan. Jangan-jangan dia itu montel"ujar Kyuhyun polos. Tuan Zhou yang mengerti arti ucapan Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa dan menatap yeoja dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan menegur. Yeongja hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ahjumma itu bukan monster Kyunie sayang. Dia hanya mengerjaimu"jelas tuan Zhou pelan.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne jinjja"

"Ahjumma nakal!" pekik Kyuhyun seraya menatap Yeongja yang kini tengah tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai bocah kecil itu.

"Hehehe mianhae"ujar Yeongja tulus. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya yang dibalas pekikan gemas dari Yeongja. Jujur , ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby itu namun apadaya , bagaimana jika Kyuhyun takut dan menangis. Oh ia tidak ingin itu terjadi , tidak sama sekali!.

**TBC/END**

* * *

**Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah baik hati untuk me-review ff abal-abal ini , memfollow bahkan memfavoritkan ff ini. Maaf bila ada kesalahan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terharu banget , malah ada yang minta lanjut. Sebenarnya emang mau dilanjut , tapi ngak yakin hehehe^^. Yang minta Henry dan Zhoumi muncul , udah ada kan? Yang minta Kyuhyun waktu belajar merangkak dan Changmin muncul , mungkin kapan-kapan ne, ya tentu saja jika ada yang mau kkk. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. See You**


	4. Chapter 4

**By : Mingyutae00 / **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun ne. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

**.:BabyBoy:.**

.

.

.

"Hiks … Hiks Hyungie chileo, Kyunie chileo"jerit Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Hangeng. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan bila harus melakukan permainan dihadapannya ini, dia memang takut pada ketinggian. Flying Foks khusus anak-anak contohnya bahkan ia sudah mengenakan perlengkapannya dengan lengkap.

Ia yang merengek ingin mencoba permainan tersebut kini malah menangis histeris , membuat pegawai yang bertugas disana kelimpungan menenangkannya. Hangeng , Heechul , Kibum dan Siwon saat itu menemani Kyuhyun bermain diwahana bermain yang luas ini. Sisanya menemani Donghae dan Ryeowook bermain ditempat yang lain.

Hangeng yang cemas karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis segera menghampirinya , memeluknya dengan erat. Kibum yang sedikit kesusahan menaiki tempat tersebut kini dibantu Siwon dan Heechul. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tengkuk Hangeng , hingga membuat hyungnya itu sedikit sesak.

"Uljima…gwenchana Kyunie. Kau tidak akan jatuh , lihat tempat ini tidak terlalu tinggi Kyunie. Ayo bermain lagi , hyung akan menemanimu"ujarnya menenangkan.

"Chileo Kyunie takut. Kyunie ingin eomma"rengek Kyuhyun. Disaat-saat seperti ini , ingin rasanya Hangeng untuk segera menarik Leeteuk dan Eommanya untuk menenangkan sang magnae .

"Eomma sedang dikantor sayang"ujar Heechul seraya mengelus surai sang adik.

"Ayo sayang kita lanjutkan. Hyung dibawah sana akan memegangmu"ujar pegawai yang bertugas tersebut sambil menujuk rekannya yang sudah stand bye ditempatnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kyunie kau kan pemberani. Nanti hyung akan memberimu coklat"ujar Siwon.

"Ne"timpal Kibum. Melihat hyungdeulnya seperti itu apalagi Siwon hyungnya sudah berjanji akan memberinya coklat. Maka dia dengan mantap berbalik menghadap pegawai didepannya itu memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah siap. Pegawai itu dengan sigap memasangkan helm keselamatan berukuran kecil untuk Kyuhyun , tersenyum gemas karena tingkah dan wajah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun pun sudah bersiap diposisinya , menoleh kearah samping. Ia bisa melihat hyungdeulnya tengah mengacungkan tangan keatas memberi semangat. Digenggamnya dengan erat lengan pegawai tersebut. Perlahan melangkah maju dingin mulai membasahi wajah mungilnya.

"Gwenchana hyung akan memegangimu sayang"

Dan syutt…Kyuhyun pun berhasil melakukan permainan tersebut walau ia sempat menutup matanya rapat-rapat namun karena merasa ia baik-baik saja dan terasa nyaman dipelukan pegawai lainnya yang bertugas membantunya dibawah ia pun dengan gembiranya memekik girang.

"Anak pintar"ujar pegawai tersebut.

Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun kini tersentak kaget dikala ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras. Ia yang awalnya ingin menegur pelaku tersebut tapi tak terlaksana karena melihat hyungnya sedang menatapnya cemas bahkan dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Ada apa?"ujarnya cepat.

"Donghae menghilang"balas Leeteuk cepat.

"Mwo!"pekik Heechul keras begitupula dengan dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?"ujar Hangeng.

"Tadi disaat aku dan yang lainnya tengah menemani Ryeowook bermain tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memberitahuku bahwa Donghae menghilang. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah berusaha mencarinya namun sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan Donghae".

"Ayo kita mencarinya bersama!"ujar Kibum seraya menggandeng lengan mungil Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap mereka semua bingung.

"Waeyeo hyungdeul?"

"Kyunie-ah ayo kita mencari Donghae hyungmu. Ia menghilang"ujar Siwon.

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya!"

"Donghae!"

"Aiss jinjja dimana bocah itu!"pekik Heechul.

"Ini salahmu Teukie hyung , jika saja kalian tidak lalai pasti Donghae tidak akan menghilang"ujar Eunhyuk seraya menangis. Shindong segera memeluk dongsaengnya dengan erat. Mereka kini tengah berkeliling mencari Donghae.

"Mianhae Eunhyukie"ujar Leeteuk sedih.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar seperii ini. Lebih baik kita mencarinya dengan cepat!. Kasihan Kyunie karena kita harus meninggalkannya sendiri dan menitipkannya kepada ahjumma itu"ujar Kangin dengan kesal. Tidak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun berlarian kesana kemari , maka dengan terpaksa mereka menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada salah satu ahjumma yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain.

"Eoh.. bukankah itu Donghae?"ujar Yesung seraya menunjuk seorang bocah yang kini tengah menaiki kereta api mainan bersama anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Kau benar hyung, ayo kita kesana"pekik Ryeowook. Mereka dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae.

"Yak Donghae-ah kau kemana saja?"pekik Eunhyuk seraya memeluk adiknya tersebut setelah Donghae turun dari mainan tersebut.

"Eoh..kalian kenapa?"ujarnya polos.

"Aigoo bocah ini"ujar Kangin gemas. Leeteuk segera memeluk Donghae dengan erat , ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena telah menemukan Donghae.

"Kau kenapa bisa berada disini? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami? Kau membuat kami cemas Hae-ya".

"Mianhae Leeteuk hyung , aku tadi melihat temanku memanggilku maka dari itu aku segera menghampirinya. Dia mengajakku mencoba wahana-wahana yang ada disini. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Mianhe hiks..hiks". Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Donghae memang memiliki sifat yang kekanak-kanakan dan polos tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dongsaengnya yang lain. Tunggu sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Omo! Kyuhyunie!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Teuki hyung"ujar Heechul kesal.

"Memang ada apa dengan Kyunie? Tunggu dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Dimana dia?"ujar Sungmin cemas. Dia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang Kyuhyun yang ditengah dititipkan entah dengan siapa.

"Kami menitipkannya kepada salah satu ahjumma yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain Minnie hyung"ujar Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Mworago! Bagaimana kalian bisa menitipkan Kyuhyunie begitu saja! Kalian kelewatan. Kibum kenapa kau tidak menemani Kyuhyun eoh?"

"Aku ingin menemaninya namun Yesung hyung menarik tanganku begitu saja"

"Aigoo , jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyunie aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada eomma dan appa"ujar Sungmin dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah menarik lengan Kibum guna memberi tahunya tempat Kyunie dititipkan tadi. Yang lainnya pun segera mengikuti mereka , Donghae bahkan sudah menangis karena ia berfikir bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyunie , Kibum-ah?"ujar Sungmin ketika mereka telah tiba diwahan kolam bola yang ditunjuk Kibum tadi.

"Tadi kami menitipkannya disini hyung"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mollayo"

"Ada apa Sungminie?"ujar Shindong yang baru saja tiba bersama yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyun tidak ada disini hyung!"

"Mwo?"

Sedangkan ditempat lain , terlihat sesosok bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya membuatnya menjadi perhatian karena merasa heran melihat bocah sekecil itu berjalan ditengah keramaian tanpa diawasi oleh orang tuanya.

"Hyungdeul eoddiga? Kenapa Kyunie ditinggal hmpp"ujar Kyuhyun seraya berjalan tak tentu arah guna mencari hyungdeulnya. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini.

"Kyunie-ah?"

"Kyuhyunie"

"Hyunie-ah"

"BabyKyu!"

"Aigoo dimana bocah itu. Aiss tadi Donghae sekarang Kyuhyun"pekik Heechul kesal.

"Sabarlah Heechul hyung"ujar Hangeng menenangkan.

"Hiks..hiks Kyunie dimana?"

"Uljima Wookie-ah , Kyunie pasti akan kita temukan"ujar Yesung seraya memeluk sang adik mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks..hiks mianhae hyungdeul , gara-gara Donghae hiks..Kyunie menghilang"

"Gwenchana Donghae-ya , ini salah kita semua"

"Jangan-jangan Kyunie diculik"

"Kau jangan menakutiku Kibum-ah"

"Eomma dan appa pasti akan marah besar nanti"ujar Siwon. Mereka semua tengah cemas mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat menyesal karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kyunie hauch, Kyunie juga lapal. Hyungdeul eoddiga"rengek Kyuhyun. Ia merasa lelah setelah berjalan kesana-kemari bahkan ia belum sempat sarapan tadi. Ia memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang terdapat ditaman. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencoba mencari keberadaan hyungdeulnya. Ia bahkan ingin menangis saat ini.

Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan ia memekik riang kala melihat sesosok yang tengah mengenakan kostum tokoh kartun berbentuk helikopter favoritnya. Dengan cepat ia mengejar sosok tersebut tak memperdulikan bahwa ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

"Heli !Loy !nayeo Kyunie-ah uh"pekiknya keras. Ia berlari dengan cepat mencoba menggapai sosok yang diyakini tokoh kartun favoritnya itu. Namun karena tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar ia malah terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang juga berlari dari arah kanannya. Tak elak membuat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun terhempas kebelakang begitu saja .

"Auh appo!"pekiknya. Bocah kecil yang menjadi pelaku penabrakan itu pun terlihat panic dan mencoba membangunkan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya lengan yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Gwenchana?"

"Uuuh ne gwenchana"ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ketus. Ditatapnya tajam manik bocah dihadapannya tersebut walau begitu ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Ia meliriknya dari atas kebawah begitupula sebaliknya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya , kulitnya putih tapi tidak seputih dirinya, rupanya manis,pipinya terlihat chubby. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu tentu saja ia merasa risih. Akhirnya ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" ujar bocah yang lainnya.

"Aniyo. Kenapa kau lali-lali?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya , tak sadar jika perbuatannya malah membuat bocah dihadapannya itu untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Mianhae , tadi aku cedang mengejal Loy"

"Loy?"pekik Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ne, Loy si helicoptel"pekik bocah tersebut tak kalah semangat.

"Aku juga cedang mengejal Loy"ujar Kyu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Namamu ciapa?"

"Kyunie imnida , kau?"

"Changmin imnida , Kyunie kau manich cekali"ujar Changmin seraya mencubit gemas pipi Kyuhyun hingga memerah dan membuat Kyuhyun memekik sakit. Mendapat tatapan tajam dan menggemaskan dari Kyuhyun malah membuat Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun pun membalas perlakuan Changmin tak kalah ganas tingkah konyol mereka kini bahkan menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang.

Dilain tempat terlihat beberapa sosok yang tengah berlarian menembus keramaian. Mereka adalah hyungdeul Kyuhyun begitupula Changmin. Karena penasaran dengan keramaian yang terjadi tepat dihadapan mereka , mereka pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan terbelalak kaget karena penyebab keramaian itu terjadi adalah dongsaeng mereka sendiri.

"Kyunie-ah"

"Minnie-ah"

Mendegar pekikan saudara mereka , ChangKyu pun dengan serempak menghentikan tingkah konyol mereka dan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah asal suara tersebut. Memekik riang dengan serempak kala tubuh mereka terangkat tinggi dalam gendongan hyungnya.

"Aigoo Minnie-ah , kau jangan berlarian seperti itu , kau membuat kami khawatir. Lain kali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakana saja kepada kami arraseo?"ujar Jaejoong seraya memeluk erat sang magnae. Changmin memeluk erat hyungnya itu , merasa bersalah karena ia pergi begitu saja mengejar sosok berkostum favoritnya itu.

"Kyunie-ah mianhae. Kau pasti ketakutan , maafkan atas kelalaian kami seharusnya kami tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja"ujar Leeteuk, ia sangat bersyukur dikala telah menemukan adiknya tersebut. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Leeteuk tak kalah eratnya , ia merasa lega akhirnya bisa berjumpa kembali dengan hyungnya itu.

"Eoh Junsu-ya"pekik Eunhyuk. Merasa namanya dipanggil salah satu sosok yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu segera menoleh dan memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie-ah kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang mencari keberadaan dongsaengku tadi"

"Dongsaeng? Nugu?"

"Bocah kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Teukie hyung"ujar Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih berada didalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Eoh syukurlah kau telah menemukan dongsaengmu itu , jadi dia yang bernama Kyunie eoh?"

"Ne Junsu ya, lalu kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

"Aku juga sedang mencari Changmin dongsaengku yang tiba-tiba saja pergi begitu saja entah karna apa"

"Kyunie-ah"ujar Siwon seraya merentangkan tangannya member isyarat agar ia mendapatkan pelukan dari dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun pun memberontak pelan , mengerti keinginan magnaenya tersebut Leeteuk pun menyerahkan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Setelah Kyuhyun berada didalam pelukannya , Siwon memeluknya dengan erat seraya mencium kedua pipi gempal Kyuhyun dan mengucap syukur.

"Siwon hyung , aku juga ingin memeluk Kyunie"ujar Kibum seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Siwon. Oh sepertinya Kibum kecil kita cemburu karena tidak mendapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga"pekik Ryeowook dan Sungmin serempak.

"Nado"kali ini Heechul , Donghae dan Yesung yang berteriak. Dan terjadilah aksi saling rebut merebut tak menyadari mereka kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Uhh appo , hyungdeul lepach tangan Kyunie cakit"pekik Kyuhyun kesal , melihat dongsaengnya terdesak seperti itu Hangeng dengan segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Hangeng hyung , kalau bukan kalena hyung Kyunie pachti mati"ujar Kyuhyun polos yang membuat Hangeng sontak tertawa seketika.

"Kyunie"panggil Changmin. Kyuhyun pun segera menoleh.

"Changmin"balas Kyuhyun , Hangeng segera menurunkan Kyuhyun.

"Telnyata hyungdeul kita belteman , apa Kyunie mau belteman dengan Minnie?"

"Tentu chaja"ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Changmin dengan segera menubrukan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut. Hampir saja keduanya terjatuh sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memerhatikan interaksi dari kedua bocah lucu tersebut.

"Gomawo Kyunie-ah , kajja kita kejal Loy lagi"ajak Changmin seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun cepat. Meninggalkan pandangan cengo dari hyungdeul mereka. Mereka segera menyusul keduanya setelah melewati masa transisinya sambil berteriak heboh.

"Yak! Mau kemana kalian?"

"Kyunie-ah tunggu!"

"Changmin kau jangan berlari begitu saja , tunggu aku!"

"Yak bocah nakal! Kembali kalian!"

Tbc

* * *

Happy Valentine bagi yang merayakan^^. Yang minta Changmin muncul , udah aku hadirin ne kkk. Mianhae kalau ada typo , entah dalam penulisan , kata yang hilang dan sebagainya. Ada yang punya saran untuk next chap? siapa tau saran-saran dari kalian akan aku muat di next chap. Sekedar informasi saja. Ide-ide cerita ini aku dapat karena terinspirasi dengan Triple Song - Daehan,Minguk,Manse-. Gomawo untuk semuanya , jangan bosan-bosan ya^^

A : Tau ff Kyuhyun , My ChuppyCake?

Me : Tentu saja , itu salah satu ff favoritku.

B : Gimana reaksi hyungdeul kalau Kyunie sakit?

Me : Gimana ya, mungkin bumi gonjang - ganjing#evilsmirk.

C : Mau gigit pipi Kyunie karena Yeongja?

Me : Awas loh ntar tinggal nama gara-gara hyungdeul Kyunie.

Maaf ngak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu :)


	5. Chapter 5

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun ne. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:BabyBoy:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tangkap bocah itu!"

"Andwae andwae eomma!"

"Kyunie-ah berhenti berlari!"

"Aigoo nanti kau terjatuh"

"Jangan kejal Kyunie , Kyunie tidak mau mandi!"

"Siwon tangkap dia!"

"Aiss mengapa kau membiarkan dia lolos Bummie"

"Kau tidak lihat jika kedua tanganku penuh dengan barang?"

"Lupakan!"

"Teukie hyung jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Ryeowook tinggalkan kue itu dan kejar Kyuhyun sekarang juga!"

"Baik"

"Chileo Kyunie tidak mau mandi!"

"Bocah tengil! Kemari kau!"

"Pelayan bantu aku menangkap Kyuhyun"

"A-ah ne tuan"

"Kyunie awas!"

Bruk

"Huwee hiks hiks eomma!"

"Apa hyung bilang , jangan berlari"

Kangin berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Kyuhyun yang terjatuh , disusul yang lainnya. Mereka dengan panik mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Oh , andai bocah itu tidak berlarian seperti tadi mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Berawal dengan ide sang eomma yang ingin membawa Kyuhyun pergi kedokter gigi yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Takut. Itulah alasan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Dengan segala bujuk rayu mereka lontarkan , Kyuhyun pun setuju. Namun entah kenapa pagi ini Kyuhyun mengingkari perjanjiannya. Sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk kabur, berlari kesana – kemari dengan langkah kecilnya. Walaupun ia kecil tetapi larinya sangat gesit. Beginilah hasilnya , pagi-pagi sudah disuguhkan adengan kejar-kejaran.

Tuan dan nyonya Park yang sudah siap sedari tadi terpaksa membatalkan niatan mereka untuk mengantar sang magnae karena tiba-tiba saja klien mereka datang dan ingin bertemu detik itu juga. Mengingat jika sang klien kali ini sangat penting , mereka pun mentugaskan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun kerumah sakit.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah tenang , Kangin segera menyerahkan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan Hangeng.

.

.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin dengan telaten memandikan Kyuhyun. Menyabuninya dengan lembut , sesekali mereka melontarkan candaan demi menghibur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain dengan mainan bebeknya. Sesekali kalimat-kalimat lucu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Leeteuk dan Sungmin sudah basah kuyub , salahkan saja kaki-kaki mungil Kyuhyun yang tak bisa diam. Mereka berkali-kali terkena cipratan air , walaupun begitu mereka tak marah sama sekali. Mana tega mereka memarahi sosok mungil tersebut. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka menugaskan para pelayan untuk memandikan Kyuhyun. Namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi , salahkan saja jiwa posesive mereka.

Setelah dirasa cukup , Leeteuk segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih ingin bermain air tentu saja menolak , namun karena Sungmin yang membujuk Kyuhyun setuju-setuju saja. Shindong yang bertugas membawa handuk segera menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Karna ukurannya yang lumayan besar membuat tubuh Kyuhyun seperti tenggelam. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan berjalan , kakinya seperti diikat karena lilitan handuk tersebut. Jalannya persis seperti penguin. Hyungdeul yang melihatnya tentu saja tertawa , mereka memang sengaja tidak membantu Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin melewatkan moment menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Uuhh cucah " Kyuhyun kini tampak mirip dengan sandwich berjalan. Ia kesulitan untuk menaiki ranjang. Menggerakkan badannya saja tidak bisa. Matanya memerah begitupula dengan hidung bangirnya , oh oh jangan lagi.

"Hiks huwee…hiks…hiks…Kyunie tidak bica naik hiks hyungie" Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia mengelus dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi chubby adiknya itu. Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun lumayan lama hingga Kyuhyun tenang dan berhenti menangis.

.

.

"Kyunie sayang ayolah pakai yang ini saja ne?"ujar Yesung frustasi. Bagaimana tidak. Ia dan yang lainnya sudah berkali-kali menawarkan beberapa setelan pakaian kepada Kyuhyun. Entah karena modelnya yang kuno atau karena memang pada dasarnya Kyuhyun ingin mencari masalah kali ini. Sedari tadi tangan mungilnya merampas dan membuang begitu saja pakaian-pakaian yang disodorkan untuknya.

Terdengar desahan nafas kesal nan memburu diruangan ini. Kibum yang sedari tadi berdiam diri kini melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan jailnya ia menyerahkan setelan dress anak-anak berwarna pink dengan corak polkadot merah.

"Apa kau ingin memakai yang ini ?"

"Aniya! Chieloo Kyunie bukan yeoja bumbum hyung. Allaceo Kyunie pakai yang ini saja"pekik Kyuhyun histeris seraya merampas setelan pakaian dalam genggaman Donghae. Tak tahan dengan tingkah kedua magnae dikeluarga mereka lebih lama lagi akhirnya suara tawa yang membahana terlepas begitu saja. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah saat ini. Donghae dengan telaten memakaikan pakaian tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin memasang wajah curiga kehadapan Kibum, sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan dress itu bum-ah?"ujar Ryeowook seraya berbisik tepat disamping telinga Kibum.

"Dress itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan boneka beruang pink milik Sungmin hyung".

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat ini untuk melangkahkan kaki saja begitu sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan sangat lambat. Donghae , Kibum , Siwon, Heechul dan Leeteuk yang saat itu bertugas mengantar Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap heran sang adik. Leeteuk yang memang sangat peka segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kyunie sayang. Tidak apa-apa , kau jangan takut. Uisa hanya mengecek gigimu saja. Kyunie kan rajin menggosok gigi jadi tidak perlu takut."ujarnya penuh perhatian.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne jinjjayo. Kajja!

Sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Entah karena penampilan dan rupa mereka yang sangat menawan atau karena gemas dengan tingkah lucu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Uisa hanya mengulum senyumnya melihat Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menatapnya takut-takut. Dengan penuh kasih ia belai pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu takut jagoan kecil. Uisa hanya memeriksa saja. Hyungdeulmu mengatakan bahwa selama ini Kyunie sangat rajin menggosok giginya. Bila Kyunie takut , Superman pasti sedih. Bukankah Kyunie ingin menjadi Superman seperti yang dikatakan hyungdeul eoh?"

Mendengar penuturan Uisa , Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos tanda setuju. Ganhosa segera membimbingnya menuju ranjang kecil yang tersedia. Ia mulai merasa nyaman. Ruangan itu memang didesain khusus. Banyak corak-corak berbentuk tokoh kartun kesukaan anak-anak jaman sekarang dan penuh dengan mainan. Ia hanya melirik hyungdeulnya yang memandangnya cemas namun berupaya untuk tetap tersenyum. Ia pun membalas senyum hyungdeulnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nah Kyunie ayo buka mulutmu. Katakan Aaa~"

"Aaa~"

.

.

.

"Kyunie-ah jangan terlalu banyak memakan ice cream ne. Nanti kau sakit"tutur Siwon penuh kelembutan. Mereka memang sepakat , setelah Kyuhyun selesai diperiksa mereka akan mengantar dan menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun ia inginkan.

Bagaimana mereka tidak cemas. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun menyantap ice creamnya dengan lahapnya , tidak masalah jika hanya 1-2 bungkus namun Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan 4 bungkus ice cream. Mereka khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan jatuh sakit.

"Uhh chileo Kyunie cuka ice cleam". Bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah semakin lahap menghabiskan ice cream memperdulikan wajahnya yang berlepotan ice cream , namun membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

TBC

* * *

**Maaf kalau jelek. Ide hilang begitu saja , jadi bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Oiya mohon maaf kalau updatenya lama. Maklum sekarang lagi musim-musimnya ujian. Bukan mau hiatus , Cuma frekuensi updatenya aja yang agak lama. Trus daripada kelamaan , rencananya semua FFku dilanjut tapi pendek-pendek, gwenchana?. Gomawo buat semua reader atas reviewnya dan memberi semangat. Next chap akan diusahakan aku bales review kalian satu-satu. See You^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun ne. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:Baby Boy:.

.

.

.

Bernyanyi dan menggerakkan badan mungilnya dengan gembira, hanya itu kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak gembira hari ini dia dan keluarganya sepakat untuk pergi menuju arena Water Park terkenal di Korea Selatan yaitu Caribbean Bay. Melihat aksi sang magnae mereka yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum gemas. Oh bahkan Kyuhyun berkali-kali bertambah imut karena mengenakan pakaian renang biru muda bermotif Hamtaro. Bibirnya sibuk mengulum permen lolypop rasa strawberry tak lupa menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang terkenal saat ini.

"Aigoo Kyuhyunie sangat menggemaskan"bisik Donghae tepat disamping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Sepertinya Kyunie lebih nikmat jika kita menyantapnya daripada kue buah ini"ujar Shin Dong polos yang membuahkan delikan tajam dari Siwon.

"Yak hyung , Kyunie itu bukan makanan"pekik Siwon. Sontak semuanya memandang mereka berdua ah ralat mereka semua kecuali makhluk kecil nan menggemaskan itu yang sibuk menghabiskan permennya. Namun karena menangkap kata makanan , ia pun menatap sang eomma yang sedang memangkunya.

"Makanan? Kyunie mau makanan eomma"ujarnya ceria. Sang eomma hanya bisa meringis kecil.

"Nanti kau bisa makan sepuasnya sayang"ujar Tuan Park yang sibuk menyetir. Sesekali ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah cermin yang tersedia dimobil tersebut. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun memekik senang , tak sadarkah ia jika hyungdeulnya mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya?.

.

.

.

"Yeayy!" Kyuhyun berlari riang menuju kolam yang tersedia. Membuat hyungdeul dan eommanya memekik panik dan berusaha mengejarnya. Bagaimana tidak panik , disini sangat ramai. Mereka khawatir jika Kyuhyun tersesat dan tuan park yang sibuk menurunkan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?Aigoo lebih baik aku mengajak beberapa maid tadi"gerutunya.

"Appa palliwa!"bentak Ryeowook sebelum kembali meninggalkannya.

"M-mwo?"

.

.

.

**Duk**

**Brug**

"Akh appo"Kyuhyun berujar kesakitan ketika salah seorang namja kecil yang nampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh mungilnya ketika akan menaiki tangga menuju arena perosotan air.

"Kasihan" Namja tersebut hanya menatapnya remeh dan melenggang pergi. Bibir mungil Kyuhyun melengkung kebawah. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun menangis , Kibum yang melihat itu semua segera menghampiri sang dongsaeng dan memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras walau Kibum berusaha menenangkannya. Dengan panik Kibum memanggil semua hyungdeulnya. Sungmin dan Heechul yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka segera mengambil alih tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Kibum yang tidak terima dongsaeng kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu segera mendekati namja kecil tadi. Namja kecil itu tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok Kibum yang menatapnya dingin , ia pun merasa merinding ketika menerima tatapan seperti itu.

"Nu-nuguya?"

"Pengecut. Beraninya dengan anak kecil" Kibum menginjak kaki namja cilik tersebut sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak memperdulikan namja kecil tadi yang kini menangis dengan kerasnya.

.

.

.

"Aigoo sepertinya Kyuhyunie mengantuk" ujar Tuan Park seraya mengelus surai indah sang putra bungsu yang kini tertidur pulas seraya menyedot susu kesukaannya dari dot kecil berbentuk pikachu . Nyonya Park yang sedari tadi memangku Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan sang suami. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya , Kyuhyun sepertinya mengantuk. Setelah berusaha keras mendiamkan sang bungsu dengan segala bujukan , akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega.

Awalnya hyungdeul yang lain kekeh ingin menemani sang bungsu sampai tertidur namun Tuan Park dengan halus menolaknya. Selain agar tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun dan merelakan waktu bermain mereka. Protesan keras tentu saja ada namun ketika sang eomma turun tangan mau tak mau mereka terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Tidak terasa Kyuhyunie sudah tumbuh dan berkembang sebesar ini. Aku bahkan masih ingat ketika menggendongnya pertama kali"

"Benar , namun aku senang ketika melihat Kyuhyunie tumbuh dengan baik. Dia sangat ceria dan menggemaskan"timpal Nyonya Park ketika sang suami bergumam tepat disamping telinganya.

"Ah apa kau ingat ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun bisa merangkak dan berjalan?"ujar Tuan Park

"Tentu saja , saat itu aku bahkan merasakan jantungku hampir lepas ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyunie menghilang". Benar , ia tidak akan bisa melupakan kenangan tersebut sampai kapanpun.

_**.:Flasback:.**_

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun"

"BabyKyu kau dimana sayang?"

"Kyunie!"

"Hiks Kyuhyunie dimana?"

Kacau dan gelisah itulah suasana yang tengah melingkupi seluruh penghuni mansion Park. Bagaimana tidak panik jika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun kecil mereka telah hilang. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka berkeliling untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Tuan Park mencoba meminta bantuan saudara-saudaranya untuk mencari Kyuhyun bahkan menelepon polisi.

Nyonya Park bahkan menangis histeris sejak tadi. Ia masih ingat saat dirinya tengah menemani Kyuhyun bermain dihalaman depan ,namun karena ia merasakan haus teramat sangat ia terpaksa meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru berusia 5 bulan kala itu dan tengah asyik bermain dengan maina robot-robotannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta kepada pelayan namun ia tak melihat satu orang pun pelayan yang lewat. Ia fikir Kyuhyun akan aman-aman saja jika ia meninggalkannya sebentar.

Ia panik dan berteriak menjeritkan nama sang suami. Semuanya menjadi panik kala itu. Bahkan hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang lain juga turut panik , bagaimana tidak mereka baru saja tiba dikediaman mereka namun mendapat kabar bahwa adik bungsu mereka menghilang. Segala sisi rumah mereka telusuri namun tak kunjung juga menemukan Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun diculik

Syukurlah saat itu Siwon yang tidak sengaja melewati area kebun bunga milik ibunya menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah berguling-guling dan merangkak kesana kemari dengan beberapa helai bunga disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya kotor akibat terkena tanah yang basah , Siwon pun dengan sigap mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya.

Sejak saat itu sang Nyonya rumah dan hyungdeul Kyuhyun berubah menjadi semakin protektif kepada Kyuhyun kecil. Jika mengetahui Kyuhyun hilang barang sedetik saja dari pandangan mereka , mereka pasti dengan panik mencarinya.

_**.:Flasback End:.**_

TBC

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update , apalagi cuma segini doang. Aku harap kalian ngak terlalu kecewa, jangan lupa Review ne. Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan absurb kek gini , entah kenapa semangat nulis jadi down dan beberapa typo yang tersebar maklum lagi males ngedit. Ide sih udah ada tapi waktu ngetiknya susah wkwk. Maaf ngak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu , gomawo buat reader setiaku. Aku sayang kalian. Aku sangat mengharapkan saran-saran dari kalian supaya aku dapet ide dan semangat You^^


	7. Chapter 7

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:Baby Boy:.

.

.

.

_**.::Flashback 3 Years Ago::.**_

"Kyunie sayang ireonna" Jika itu orang lain mana sudi Kangin dengan sabar dan baik hati mau membangunkan orang yang bersangkutan. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu Kangin yang bertugas membangunkan Kyuhyun pada hari ini tampak santai membangunkan sang magnae.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang amat sangat menggemaskan membuat siapa saja pasti tidak akan sanggup berbuat kasar apalagi marah kepadanya. Kangin yang terkenal keras dan emosional kini berbanding 180 derajat dari biasanya. Dengan lembut ia mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Tubuh mungilnya berbalut piyama bermotif Keropi berwarna hijau muda. Memang kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa tidur dengan rapi , ia selalu saja tidur dalam posisi miring , dengan jempol mungilnya yang ia emut tak lupa kaki mungilnya mengapit guling kecil khas bayi.

Pipinya yang chubby mengundang Kangin untuk segera mengecupnya. Sepertinya Kyunie kecil kita benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dimana eomma dan appa mereka?. Sang tuan rumah sedang bersantai ria bersama dengan anak-anaknya yang lain diruang tamu dan nyonya rumah yang tengah berkutat didapur dibantu dengan dua orang koki dan beberapa maid.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya. Dikerjapkannya pelan mata bulat bak boneka tersebut . Menguap lebar dengan bibir mungilnya. Namun sedetik kemudian bibir Kyuhyun melengkung kebawah seperti ingin…

"Hiks..hiks mma, eomma"

Menangis.

Kangin yang melihatnya pun sontak panik, dengan lembut ia mengambil alih tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Menggendongnya ala Koala dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Membisikan kalimat penenang bagi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan , siapa lagi jika bukan salah satu saudaranya. Kali ini Eunhyuk yang disusul Ryeowook. Kangin hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat tingkah mereka , lihat saja , gara-gara mereka Kyuhyun tersentak kaget hampir saja menangis kembali jika ia tidak segera menenangkannya.

"Hyung mengapa lama sekali?"ujar Eunhyuk sembari menatap polos wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Jujur saja ingin rasanya ia mencubiti dengan brutal pipi chubby kemerahan tersebut.

"Membangunkan anak kecil apalagi Kyuhyun tidak harus lembut"ujar Kangin kalem.

"Hyung ayo kita kebawah , yang lain sudah menunggu" kali ini Ryeowook menyela pembicaraan mereka. Tubuh mungilnya mendekat pada Kangin dan mencoba menjinjitkan ujung jari kakinya demi mengecup sekilas pipi chubby sang magnae. Kangin yang mengerti dengan segera merendahkan sedikit posisi tubuhnya.

"Geurae , kajja!"

.

.

.

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

"Aigoo uri Kyunie sudah bangun rupanya sini dengan appa"tuan Park segera mendekat. Tangannya mengulur kedepan demi meraih tubuh mungil sang putra bungsunya dari Kangin. Namun dengan kurang ajarnya Kangin menampik tangan sang ayah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menertawakan mereka. Sedangkan disisi lain , Kangin harus bersusah payah menjauhkan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dari jangkauan tangan-tangan setan-baginya- saudaranya. Seperti predator yang menemukan mangsanya , mereka dengan brutal mencoba meraih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yak Kangin hyung aku juga ingin menggendong Kyunie"pekik Sungmin.

"Pelankan suaramu Minnie-ya"kali ini Leeteuk yang terkenal bijak pun mencoba menenangkan. Benar-benar contoh kakak idaman.

"Kangin-ah berikan Kyunie padaku , aku juga ingin menggendongnya"Yesung berujar tepat disampingnya.

"Aiss sudah-sudah , kalian juga akan mendapat giliran nanti. Sekarang aku yang akan menggendong Kyunie" Heechul dengan seenaknya mengambil alih tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Memberikan tatapan tajam pada saudaranya yang lain dikala ingin memprotesnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung namun karena rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya , ia pun hanya bisa menyandarkan kepala munggilnya dibahu Heechul.

"Chul hyung , bummie mau juga" Kibum menarik-narik baju bagian bawah Heechul, karena tubuhnya mungil mana bisa ia mencapai lengan sang hyung tertua keduanya.

"Arraseo tapi nanti saja ya"

_**Benar-benar orang ini**_

Shindong , Hanggeng,Donghae, Ryeowook , Eunhyuk dan tuan Park yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menatap dalam diam adegan didepan mereka. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki keinginan yang sama namun melihat adegan didepannya sekarang sepertinya akan sia-sia saja jika mereka ikut serta.

Memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun memang seperti pekerjaan dan kebiasaan mereka , tubuh Kyunie yang lumayan gempal memang cocok dipeluk apalagi tubuhnya selalu saja mengeluarkan aroma harum khas bayi. Membuat perasaan mereka tenang seketika.

Disisi lain para maid dan nyonya Park hanya bisa mengulum senyum menyaksikan pemandangan indah didepan mereka. Seperti anak yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan ibunya. Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan sang eomma. Tubuhnya mulai memberontak , tanggannya mengulur-ngulur kedepan seakan ingin menggapai sang eomma.

Mereka tentu saja menyadarinya. Ahhh seberapa kerasnya usaha mereka agar selalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun seakan sia-sia saja karena tentu saja , tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun, tetap saja orang nomor satu dihati dan fikiran Kyuhyun hanya eommanya, sisanya dibelakang. Nyonya Park tertawa geli melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang suami dan anak-anaknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada dalam rengkuhan pelukan hangatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang ketika tubuh mungilnya direngkuh sang eomma , diulurkannya lengan mungilnya demi meraih wajah rupawan dihadapannya. Nyonya Park segera menangkup lengan mungil Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mereka tersenyum bahagia setelah itu. Lengan Kyuhyun yang lain pun mulai menepuk-nepuk dada sang eomma , sepertinya Kyuhyun haus.

.

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh mungilnya , dengan sorakan-sorakan penuh dukungan dari keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang kini berada ditengah-tengah mereka tengah serius mempertahankan kemampuan berdirinya. Kyuhyun kini berusia 10 bulan , ia termasuk salah satu bayi yang cerdas. Ia sudah bisa berdiri walau masih terkadang goyah , ia mempunyai tekad agar dirinya segera bisa berjalan dan bermain bola bersama hyungdeulnya. Benar-benar polos.

Bak menonton ajang sepak bola dunia hyungdeulnya berteriak heboh dan menyemangatinya. Salah satu lengannya digenggam oleh Siwon sesekali hyungnya itu melepas genggaman mereka dan mencoba memancingnya untuk mendekat terus berulang-ulang , hyungdeulnya bergantian melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu gilirannya tentu saja memekik senang dikala gilirannya tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekat , ia yang mencoba memancing Kyuhyun menggunakan coklat dan psp memekik heboh melihatnya begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Walau sekejap namun mereka sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun pun tak kalah bahagia apalagi digenggamannya ada coklat favoritnya dan mainan kesukaannya. Kibum segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan menciumi kedua pipi chubbynya dengan gemas.

"Ahhh uri Kyunie chakadda"sang eomma juga tak ingin kalah dalam euiforia yang kini tengah berlangsung. Tuan Park memandang penuh bangga pada putra bungsunya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berebut dan bertengkar demi memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan Shindong , Hanggeng , Yesung dan Leeteuk yang menghela nafas pasrah. Kangin dan Heechul yang sibuk memplototi saudara-saudara pembuat ulah mereka. Ryeowook dengan tubuh mungilnya mencoba melerai mereka dibantu Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum yang sibuk mengamankan Kyuhyun. Dan orang tua mereka yang sibuk memijat pelipis.

_**.::Flashback End::.**_

"Apa kau sudah gila tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"sindir Heechul pada Hanggeng yang sedari tersenyum sendiri sembari menatap saudara-saudaranya yang lain yang tengah bermain bola kesana kemari.

"Bukan begitu , aku hanya mengingat kenangan saat Kyunie baru bisa berjalan".

"Kukira kau kerasukan setan atau berubah menjadi gila karena tugas-tugas sekolahmu yang menumpuk". Hanggeng yang sudah terbiasa dengan lidah tajam saudaranya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

_**Eh tunggu tadi Heechul bilang apa? Tugas? Tugas Sekolah?**_

Heechul memandang heran Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki rumah bagian dalam mereka.

_**Ada apa denganya?**_

"Chul hyung , Heechul hyung"Heechul sontak menoleh kearah asal suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinganya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waeyeo Kyunie-ya?"

"Ayo kita belmain!"pinta Kyuhyun semangat. Perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang drastis membuatnya berdecak gemas dengan tingkah adik bungsunya tersebut.

_**TBC**_

**.::Balesan Review ::.**

**Kadek : Siapa ya? Kkk.**

**Ilmah : Gomawo dukungannya. Mianhae kalo last chap feelnya kurang ngena hehe maklum buatnya juga dalam kondisi yang ngak baik tapi kekeh buat ngelanjutin.**

**Hyunnie02: Mianhae pendek. Penasaran ya? Kasihan kkk. Ini udah dilanjut dan udah dipanjangin walau sedikit.**

**Shofie Kim : Aku juga suka chinggu ^^. Gomawo dukungannya.**

**Anna : Tentu saja kan Kyuhyun magnae kesayangan mereka. Darimana lagi mereka dapet magnae ajaib kayak Kyuhyun kk.**

**Angel Sparkyu : Ini udah dilanjut , whoa sama dong. Aku juga pengen nyubit tuh pipi trus pengen dikarungin trus bawa pulang.**

**Namielf : Gomawo buat pujiannya chinggu. Iya Kyuhyun memang menggemaskan , makin hari makin imut aja soalnya. Iya aku usahaiin kok tenang aja. Hahaha iya aku seneng kok banyak yang nunggu ff ini.**

**Hanna Shinjiseok : Ngak kok emang last chapnya pendek. Mianhae ne. Gomawo chingguya. Eh kok tau kalau aku ulang tahun? Whoa#kiss.**

**Ellena : Iya yang nemuiin Kyuhyun emang Siwon, secara Siwon pan mirip pahlawan(?). Ini udah dipanjangin walau sedikit kkk , ntar tak sambung pake pipa air biar panjang XD.**

**Jenny hzb : Kalau Kyuhyun mati dalam cerita ini nanti aku juga ikut nangis. Tapi mungkin di ff lain bisa kkk. KangKyu Momentnya udah aku tambahin , ngak apa-apa kan baru segini? Penculikan? Tenang aja.**

**Bright16 : Whoa caps locknya awas jebol loh XD. Iya Kyuhyun emang menggemaskan kek gulali (?).**

**Kyuli 99 : Tentu dong , itukan salah satu siaran tv favorit aku apalagi Triple Song. Maaf kalau diawal kaga ngerti biasa lagi error makanya jadi pendek dan sedikit absurb.**

**Mifta Cinya : Iya emang sengaja dichap 6 aku kasi flascback Kyuhyun baru bisa merangkak. Abis terinspirasi sama pengalaman pribadi sih.**

**Oktalita1004 : Iya bener banget Kyuhyun makin hari makin menggemaskan. Iya iya pasti gomawo sarannya.**

**Chairun : Udah kok , gimana suka ngak? Maaf kalo jadi aneh.**

**Shin Ririn1013 : Aku juga seneng chap lalu udah bisa diupdate^^.**

**Sparkyubum : Kalau hyungdeulnya panic terus kasihan jantung mereka kkk. Gomawo sarannya.**

**Desviana407 : Iya mianhae chingguya. Jangankan kamu aku juga pengen nyulik kk.**

**Dewidossantosleite : Lucu banget pastinya kkk gimana ya kira-kira apa Kyuhyun dulu juga gitu kali ya? XD.**

**Phn19 : Mianhae kalau pendek chingguya#bow. Hahaha mereka kan keluarga super lucu. Mianhae ngak updatenya ngak bisa janji cepet , tapi aku usahaiin kok.**

**Cuttiekyu : Kyuhyun cuma buat aku aja wkwk.**

**Filo Hip : Gwenchana , aku juga sering kek gitu. Baca chap dibelakang dulu baru depannya. Kyuhae moment? Aku usahaiin deh.**

**Segini dulu ya balesannya , gomawo untuk kalian reader setiaku. Gomawo udah sempet baca , review , follow dan favorit'in ff ini. Tanpa kalian ff ini ngak akan sejauh ini. Aku harap kalian ngak terlalu kecewa sama hasilnya , ditunggu review dan sarannya. Oiya aku mohon dukungan dan doa'a kalian ne , Senin ini aku ujian sekolah T_T. Maaf kalau aku jarang update paling cuma berkeliaran baca ff di . See You ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:Baby Boy:.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menggembirakan bagi mereka. Menghirup udara yang berhembus dengan bebasnya sungguh pengalaman yang langka. Mereka bersyukur setidaknya di Negara mereka ada tempat yang masih terlihat murni. Jeju-do menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata favorit mereka. Selain untuk menjenguk halmeoni dan harabeoji Kyuhyun beserta hyungdeulnya mereka juga dapat menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur barang sejenak.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terkenal hyperaktif tengah berlari-lari dengan riangnya memasuki mansion keluarga Park yang terdapat di pulau ini meninggalkan saudara dan orang tua mereka jauh dibelakang. Nyonya Park terlihat bahagia melihat kehadiran mereka , tubuh ringkihnya didekap erat oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk , walau sedikit merasa sesak namun semua itu tidaklah penting baginya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh cucu-cucunya itu.

Mata wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat , cucu-cucunya sudah tumbuh besar dan sehat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menimang tubuh mungil mereka. Tuan Park pun tak kalah senangnya. Dengan semangat dan suasana hati yang senang ia memeluk satu persatu tubuh cucu-cucunya kemudian memeluk anak dan menantunya.

Walau harus menelan rasa kecewa karna Kyuhyun tak ingin mereka peluk , sepertinya ia terkena pengaruh jet lag. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak sedetik pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat sang eomma. Kepala mungilnya ia sembunyikan diantara sekat tulang selangka ibunya. Bibir mungilnya sibuk bergumam lucu. Ia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual. Hanya aroma tubuh sang eomma dan juga pelukkan hangatnya yang bisa sedikit mengurangi penderitaannya.

"Aigoo uri Kyunie terkena pengaruh jet-lag rupanya. Arraseo cepat bawa dia kedalam. Setelah itu kita berkumpul untuk menyantap makan siang"ujar Halmeoni Park seraya mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Harabeoji"

"Ne Wookie-ah?"

"Kyunie"lirihnya seraya menatap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang kini dalam dekapan halmeoni tersayangnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpisah barang sedetik pun dari halmeoninya kecuali jika itu sang eomma. Kyuhyun bahkan menolak niat baiknya untuk menemaninya bermain.

Oh bukan hanya dia saja , bahkan harabeoji , appa dan hyungdeulnya juga mendapat nasib yang sama. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir dengan konyolnya, bagaimana tidak. Ia bahkan berfikir mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya sebagai background keharmonisan Kyuhyun,halmeoni dan eommanya.

"Jangan kau ungkit lagi Wookie-ah , kita tak bisa berbuat banyak"timpal tuan Park.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang tertentu?"kali ini Heechul yang berbicara.

"Ne aku setuju dengan Heechul hyung"

"Kau diam saja Eunhyuk-ah"

"Aiss Teukie hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Aniya, eobseo"

Hanya suara dentingan peralatan makan mereka dan suara pekikan kecil Kyuhyun yang terngah bersendau gurau bersama dengan halmeoni Park yang mengisi hari-hari mereka.

.

.

.

"Cha! Kalian sudah siap?"pekik harabeoji Park.

"Ne"ujar Leeteuk dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Baiklah kajja!"

"Kajja!"

"Eoh chakaman!"

"Waeyeo Siwon-ah?"

"Dimana Kyunie dan Kibumie?"

"Eoh majjayo , harabeoji Kyunie dan Kibumie tidak ada"pekik Donghae. Mendengar pekikan Donghae membuat mereka berhenti seketika.

"Kalian tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa Yesung hyung?"

"Kyunie dan Kibumie sudah berangkat sejak tadi bersama appa"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"nampaknya sang sulung dikeluarga Park tidak tahu menahu.

"Molla"

"Hyung tahu dari mana?"timpal Kangin heran.

"Aku melihatnya tadi"

"Dan kau tidak member tahu kami?"pekik Heechul kesal.

"Tenanglah hyung"ujar Hangeng seraya menenangkan Heechul.

"Aku sudah membangunkan kalian , kalian saja yang tertidur seperti orang mati"

"Harabeoji, kenapa kita saja yang berjalan kaki? Sedangkan mereka menaiki kendaraan"Shindong yang sedari terdiam kini mengajukan protes.

"Waeyeo? Kalian keberatan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ternyata benar kata Kibumie kalian payah"ejeknya.

"Harabeoji kenapa kau mengatai kami?"Sungmin membuka suara.

"Kalian belum apa-apa sudah mengeluh bagaimana dengan harabeoji? Sudahlah hitung-hitung sebagai olah raga. Kebun anggur harabeoji kan tidak begitu jauh. Ayo kita berangkat , kasian Kyunie dan Kibumie sudah menunggu kita"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut harabeoji Park meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Halabeoji!"pekik Kyuhyun riang. Dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah yang belepotan anggur ia berlari dengan riangnya.

"Kyunie tunggu aku!"Kibum yang tak ingin kalah segera menyusul sang magnae. Langkah kaki keduanya begitu menggema ditelinga mereka. Beberapa ada yang memekik panik dan gemas. Tuan besar Park yang gemas segera menangkap kedua tubuh mungil kedua cucunya. Memeluknya erat dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi kedua pipi chubby cucunya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia mengangkat kedua tubuh mungil tersebut membuahkan pekikan senang dari bocah-bocah mungil tersebut. Hyungdeul hanya bisa berdecak malas melihat euphoria sang kakek dan kedua magnae dikeluarga mereka.

"Cha, apa kalian sudah siap?"

"Ciap!/Siap" kedua bocah mungil tersebut memasang pose bak tentara yang sedang memberikan hormat kepada atasannya.

.

.

.

Disaat semuanya sibuk memetik beberapa buah anggur –kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun-. Tuan besar Park bertugas memantau sedari tadi tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja anak dan cucu-cucunya namun ekspresinya berubah seketika ketika melihat salah satu cucunya melakukan kesalahan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri cucunya tersebut.

"Aigoo Eunhyuk-ah , jangan kau makan anggur-anggur itu"

"Mianhae harabeoji , aku tidak tahan melihat anggur-anggur itu. Harabeoji mau? Rasanya sangat manis. Harabeoji memang hebat!"

"Tapi tidak harus semuanya Eunhyuk-ah"

"Arraseo , keundae lihatlah Shindong dan Kangin hyung. Mereka bahkan hampir menghabiskan buah anggur yang berada didalam keranjang itu" tunjuknya. Merasa diperhatikan Shindong dan Kangin kembali berpura-pura memetik beberapa buah anggur, tapi naasnya masih ada beberapa bekas anggur di sekitaran wajah mereka.

"Hahahaha , sabarlah ayah. Cucu-cucumu kan memang begitu"ujar Tuan Park bijak. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ck, kenapa anak-anakmu mengikuti jejak mu eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu ayah?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Dulu kau bahkan jauh lebih parah dari mereka?"sindir Tuan besar Park. Merasa tersindir ia pun hanya bisa menunduk malu. Leeteuk , Heechul dan Yesung yang kebetulan berdiri didekat mereka hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Mereka tak habis fikir , ternyata didepan harabeojinya sang appa tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sungmin hyung!"

"Ada apa Wookieya?"

"Bantu aku mengangkat keranjang ini"

"Ba-omo!, belum apa-apa keranjangmu sudah penuh?"

"Hehe"

"Siwon-ah"

"Apa Hae-hyung?"

"Coba kau kemari"Siwon pun dengan segera menghampiri sosok sang hyung yang kini tengah memasang wajah bingung.

"Wae-Aigoo kenapa hyung memetik buah-buah yang masih muda?"

"Jinjja? Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu"

"Bagaimana jika harabeoji memarahimu hyung?"

"Andwae! Kau harus membantuku Won-ah!"

"Tapi aku keranjangku belum penuh hyung"Siwon pun mulai memelas.

"Ayolah bantu aku , setelah itu aku juga akan membantumu" Kali ini Donghae juga memasang wajah memelas andalannya , Siwon yang luluh pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Berbeda dengan para lelaki yang sibuk mengurusi kebun anggur , para wanita kini tengah sibuk memasak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk menyusul hyungdeulnya tak memperdulikan larangan dari harabeojinya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana dan tetap duduk manis ditempat pengawas. Meninggalkan Kibum hyungnya yang kini tengah tertidur menampilkan wajah polosnya.

Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat hyungdeul , appa dan harabeojinya. Bermodalkan insting ia pun memilih arah Barat. Sayangnya mereka semua berada didaerah Timur. Hanya suara langkah kaki kecilnya yang menemaninya saat ini. Perasaan panik pun mulai menguasainya , matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyungdeul! Appa! Halabeoji!"pekiknya nyaring. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sedari tadi ia berteriak memanggil-manggil keluarganya.

"Hiks…eomma Kyunie takut" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Semakin kedalam ia merasakan suasana yang mencekam apalagi ditempatnya berdiri terlihat temaram. Kyuhyun merasa tegang ketika dirinya mendengar sesuatu tak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong reader-deul! Bogoshipeoyeo. Mianhae baru bisa update hehe. Untuk sekarang aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Oiya sekedar informasi , mulai sekarang entah sampai kapan , aku ngak bisa update sesering dulu. **Pertama** , WIFI dirumah dicabut sama appa gegara 'something'. **Kedua** , Senin ini aku UN. Huweee lagi pusing-pusingnya nih. Minta doa'nya ya. Maaf kalau banyak typo dichap ini. Aku lagi merayakan hari Saraswati nih. Ngak boleh baca dan nulis. Jadi alakadarnya ya kkk. Don't forget to Review ok ^^. See You


	9. Chapter 9

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:BabyBoy:.

.

.

.

"Hiks…eomma Kyunie takut" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Semakin kedalam ia merasakan suasana yang mencekam apalagi ditempatnya berdiri terlihat temaram. Kyuhyun merasa tegang ketika dirinya mendengar sesuatu tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar,pelan namun pasti ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Sorot matanya memandang takut sosok didepannya. Bibir mungilnya melengkung kebawah.

"Huwee…." Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun berlari kearah Selatan tanpa memikirkan konsekwensinya. Sesekali kepala mungilnya menoleh kebelakang. Ditengah pelariannya , ia menemukan sebuah gubuk ditengah-tengah padang. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia memasukinya, walau harus menahan takut akibat suasanya yang makin mencekam.

Oh ayolah , itu bahkan hanya orang-orangan sawah yang akan digunakan harabeojinya untuk mengusir burung-burung yang memakan hasil panennya. Salahkan hembusan angin yang membuat benda tersebut bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

Namun bahaya sebenarnya telah menanti didepan sana. _**Semoga kau selamat Kyuhyun**_.

.

.

.

"Harabeoji sampai kapan kita harus melakukan ini?"ujar Heechul.

"Kalian boleh berhenti jika keranjang kalian terisi penuh cucuku"timpal sang harabeoji sembari bersantai ria. Tak memperdulikan delikan ganas dari putra dan cucu-cucunya.

"Appa!"

"Mwo?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun?" Mendengar celotehan sang appa kepada harabeojinya, kini masing-masing dari mereka menatap penuh tanya kepadan dua orang pria dewasa dihadapan mereka. Setelah difikir-fikir benar juga , apa Kibum dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja disana?

"Kau jangan khawatir"terselip nada keraguan diantaranya.

"Hiks appa hyungdeul harabeoji" dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat sesosok mungil berlari menghampiri mereka diiringi lelehan air mata dikedua pipi chubbynya. Mereka mengetahui sosok itu adalah Kibum ketika tubuh mungilnya didekap erat oleh sang appa yang kini terlihat khawatir tak jauh berbeda dengan harabeoji mereka. _**Jika Kibum disini lalu Kyuhyun?**_

"Uljima Bummie-ah waegeurae? Chakaman Kyunie eodigga?"ia bertanya penuh kecemasan. Tuan besar Park dan semua cucunya mulai mendekat. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya demi menemukan sosok mungil lainnya.

"Hiks .. appa! Kyunie hilang"

"Mworago?"

"Omo!" tiba-tiba saja tubuh tuan besar Park melemas , beruntung Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie?"pekik Siwon.

"Hiks…waktu Kibum bangun Kyunie sudah tidak ada. Eotokhe appa? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun diculik?"

"Bummie!"pekik Yesung. Hangeng dan Shindong yang berada disampinya tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa Bummie-ah? Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Hiks sudah"Kyuhyun memang harta berharga mereka , Kibum yang terkenal tidak mudah menangis pun kini malah sebaliknya.

"Sudah-sudah , lebih baik kita berpencar mencarinya"ujar tuan besar Park bijak namun kini ia sedang mati-matian menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**Prang!**

**Bruk**

"Eommonim!" pekik eomma Kyuhyun ketika melihat ibu mertuanya tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk ketika menerima telepon. Perasaannya mulai tidak tenang. **Ada apa ini? Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan piring yang dibawanya tadi pecah begitu saja.**

"Fei-ya"ujar nyonya besar Park kepada menantunya.

"Ne eomma?"

"Kyunie"

"Kyunie? Ada apa dengan putra bungsuku eomma?"

"Kyunie menghilang"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

Terjadi keributan dikediaman tuan dan nyonya besar Park. Wajar saja , mereka adalah keluarga terpandang. Dengan derajat mereka tak susah memanggil bala bantuan.

Tuan Park kini mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang terlihat amat syok ketika mengetahui putra bungsu mereka menghilang. Tak jauh berbeda dari nyonya besar Park yang tengah dipapah menuju ruang tengah oleg beberapa maidnya.

Tuan besar Park dan para cucunya kini tengah berpencar mencari Kyuhyun ditemani beberapa pengawal dan petugas polisi. Menyusuri berbagai tempat yang ada.

"Kyunie-ah!"

"BabyKyu!"

"Kyunie-ah neo eoddiseo?"

"Kyuhyun!"

Jujur tenggorokan mereka terasa sakit akibat berteriak namun jika memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun , mereka bisa menahannya. Mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Tuan besar Park bersama Leeteuk , Heechul , Hangeng dan 2 orang pengawalnya menyusuri arah Barat. Yesung , Kangin , Shindong, dan 2 orang pengawal menyusuri arah Utara. Sungmin , Eunhyuk , Ryeowook dan Siwon menyusuri arah Timur. Donghae dan Kibum sengaja mereka tinggalkan bersama kedua orang tua mereka , mereka hanya takut jika dua orang tersebut ikut-ikutan hilang.

"Sungmin hyung"panggil Ryeowook lirih.

"Waeyeo Wookie-ah?"

"Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun belum ditemukan juga. Aku takut jangan-jangan ia diculik atau diserang hewan buas"

"Jaga bicaramu Wookie-ah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja!" sungguh bukan maksud Eunhyuk untuk membentak Ryeowook namun dengan kondisi seperti ini bagaimana mereka bisa berfikir logis?

"Tapi.."Ryeowook mencoba menyangkal namun Sungmin dan Siwon segera menghentikan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari Kyunie"timpal Siwon.

**Dilain tempat..**

"Mianhae Leeteuk-ah , Heechul-ah , Hangeng-ah ini salah harabeoji"Tuan besar Park bergumam lirih.

"Aniyo harabeoji ini kesalahan kita bersama , jika saja kita tidak meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyunie tanpa pengawasan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi" entah apa yang merasuki Heechul , ia yang terkenal kasar berubah lembut dan bijak dihadapan mereka. Membuat mereka yang melihatnya mengulum senyum walau raut cemas masih membingkai wajah mereka.

"Kajja kita harus lebih cepat dan semangat untuk menemukan Kyunie sebelum matahari terbenam" kali ini Hangeng membuka suara.

"Hangeng benar harabeoji , jika kita saling menyalahkan kapan kita akan menemukan Kyunie?"timpal Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Aigoo kenapa Kyunie belum kita temukan! Aku lelah"keluh Shindong.

"Kau kira kau saja yang lelah , aku juga asal kau tahu!" tiba-tiba Kangin berujar kesal. Mungkin moodnya sedang dibawah rata-rata ditambah ia yang sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan adik bungsunya. Shindong tentu saja tersentak kaget dan termenung seketika.

"Jika kalian bertengkar aku akan meninggalkan kalian saat itu juga. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menemukan Kyunie"Yesung berujar tenang walau tak bisa dipungkiri raut wajahnya yang mengeras menahan segala gejolak emosi yang tengah membelenggunya.

"Mianhae hyung"ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Sudahlah kita harus cepat menemukan Kyunie!Aku tidak akan beristirahat jika Kyunie belum ditemukan!"ujar Yesung berapi-api.

Sayangnya jika mereka memilih arah Selatan mungkin mereka akan segera menemukan magnae mereka. _**Semoga Kyunie segera ditemukan. Semoga saja..**_

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa takutnya. Ruangan ini sangat gelap , pengap dan lembat. Sesekali ia mendengar suara yang aneh. Sedari tadi ia tak berhenti terisak. Saking lamanya menangis membuat dada dan kepalanya sakit.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh mungilnya. Berulang kali ia bergumam lirih memanggil keluarganya terutama sang eomma. Ia menyesal telah berbuat nakal tadi. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dan memeluk eommanya saat ini juga.

"Hiks…hiks… eomma hiks…appa…hyungdeul…halabeoji…halmeoni. Kyuni ingin pulang. Kyunie takut sendilian. Kyunie janji tidak nakal lagi hiks..hiks"lengan mungilnya mencoba mendekap erat tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kepala mungilnya amat sakit. Sepertinya ia akan demam esok hari.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Berulang kali ia mencoba membuka pintu ruangan tersebut namun naas pintu tersebut tak juga terbuka. Salahkan tubuh mungilnya yang tak cukup tenaga.

_**Sepertinya ia pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya tapi kapan?**_

Kyuhyun mencoba menyeimbangkan beban tubuhnya , mencoba menyusuri tempat tersebut. Walau harus menahan sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya karena menabrak benda-benda disampinya. Menengadahkan lengan kecilnya demi meraba benda-benda disekelilingnya.

Menyerah begitu saja ketika tubuhnya makin terasa lemas , Kyuhyun hanya bisa membaringkan tubuh mungilnya begitu saja. Matanya terlihat amat sayu.

.

.

.

"Yeobo eotokhe apa Kyunie sudah ditemukan?"nyonya Park bergumam lirih. Lengannya sedari tadi tak melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah kemeja suaminya. Ia ingin sekali bergabung mencari putra bungsunya namun dilarang mentah-mentah oleh sang suami. Walau begitu ia tahu , suaminya sama cemasnya dengannya.

"Sabarlah , kau harus percaya kita akan segera menemukan Kyunie"tuan Park mencoba menatap kedua buah hatinya yang kini saling berpelukan mencoba menenangkan diri masing-masing sesekali ia bergumam menenangkan sang istri.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuh didalam dekapannya tersentak begitu saja.

"Yeobo!"

"Waeyeo?"

"Jangan-jangan Kyunie ada ditempat itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa-doa mereka. Setelah dikagetkan oleh panggilan dari tuan Park. Mereka segera bergegas menuju arah Selatan menuju gudang fermentasi anggur milik tuan besar Park. Mengapa mereka bisa melupakannya tempat itu? Semoga saja Kyunie mereka memang ada disana.

"Kyunie!"pekik mereka berbarengan.

"Sayang.. BabyKyu ini eomma , apa kau berada didalam sana?"nyonya Park bergumam panik seraya memukul keras pintu berbahan kayu tersebut, tak memperdulikan tangannya yang mulai memerah. Mereka mencoba menenangkan yeoja tersebut.

"Fei-ya tenanglah sayang. Kami akan membuka pintu ini terlebih dahulu"ujar tuan besar Park pelan.

"Harabeoji cepat buka pintunya!"pekik cucu-cucunya berbarengan.

Siwon , Heechul , Kangin mencoba mendesak masuk karena mereka berada dibelakang kerumunan.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" titah tuan besar Park kepada bawahannya dan salah satu petugas polisi.

"Tidak bisa terbuka tuan!"

"Sial pasti rusak lagi. Terpaksa kita harus mendobraknya. Kalian menjauhlah sedikit!" titah tuan besar Park kearah istri , menantu dan cucu-cucunya. Tuan Park dan beberapa petugas polisi dan pengawal mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut. Melihat ayah mereka kesusahan , Leeteuk dan para dongsaengnya mencoba membantu.

"Hana..Dul…Set!"

_**Brak!**_

"Kyunie!"

"BabyKyu!"

"Omo! Cucuku!"nyonya besar Park menjerit histeris dikala ia melihat sosok mungil yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun tengah tergeletak diantara kendi-kendi berisi perasan anggur yang difermentasi tersebut.

Donghae yang tiba terlebih dahulu segera memangku kepala mungil sang adik. Terisak keras ketika merasakan suhu tubuh magnaenya yang tinggi. Nyonya dan tuan Park segera menggendong dan membawa putra bungsu mereka keluar dan menuju rumah sakit disusul beberapa anaknya dan kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aloha! Gomawo buat suportnya#hug.

**Mifta Cinya : Iya tersesat kasihan ya kkk. Gomawo^^.**

**Awaelfkyu13 : Kasihan nangis terus Kyuhyunya ntar dimarahin hyungdeulnya loh kk. Gomawoyo^^.**

** : Gomawo. Iya lagi diusahaiin makasi sarannya^^.**

**Vicnya Merry : Kyuhyun kerumahku kk.**

**Chairun : Gomawo. Yo pasti lah kalau ngak dilanjut mungkin ntar dibantai wks.**

**Dewiangel: Masa sih ? Udah tak cek emang bener kok TBCnya kkk. Kalau ngak penasaran kan ngak seru ya kan? iya dong (?).**

**Septianurmalit : Udah kok? aduh ntar disamber gimana? mending update Cinta aja ya kk.**

**Phn19 : Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Gomawoyo eonni^^.**

**Sparkyubum : Hehe juga anak selucu , seimut, semenggemaskan gitu pasti banyak yang mau nemuiin Kyuhyun ya aku lah kkk. Gomawo^^.**

**Dewidossantoleiste : Bukan kedua-duanya sayang kkk.**

**Desviana407: Kyuhyun mau kerumahku aku emang baru bisa buat segitu eonni^^**

**Shin Ririn1013: Pastinya lah kk.**

**Cuttiekyu : Jinjja? kkkk. Andwae Kyunie milik aku *lol.**

**Sofa1013: Hehe mianhae kalau pendek. Tonjok aja TBCnya biar dia ngak nongol(?). Hehehe iya , whoa kita seumuran. Gomawo^^.**

**Diahretno: Mianhae chingguya. Gomawo^^.**

**Adlia: Udah kok. Gomawo^^**

**Oktalia1004 : Itu suara aku yang sangat merdu kkk. **

**Emon204 : ID name kamu ngingetin aku sama doraemon , aigoo. Yo pasti bro wkwkwk.**

**Namielf : Kyuhyun kerumahku kkk , jelaslah kan aku yang ngajarin*lol.**

**Shofie Kim : Gomawo buat review dan semangatnya^^.**

**Anna : Gomawo udah review. Hahaha iya iya ^^.**

**Guest: Hehe iyakah? whoa kita senasib T_T. Hahaha itu sudah suratan takdir mereka.**

**KyuHae : Kasi balon sama susu gih siapa tau Kyuhyunnya ngak nangis lagi kk. Gomawo^^.**

**Filo Hip : Daripada END hayo? kkkk. Gomawo^^.**

**Permenkaret: Id name kamu lucu jadi pengen permen. Gomawo^^.**

**Angel Sparkyu: Udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo^^.**

**Hanna shinjiseok: Hehehe iya maaf ya. Gomawo^^.**

**Hyunnie02 : Suara aku kkk. Astungkara gomawo ne^^.**

**Kadek : Iya. Iya. Suara ku ? aku juga(?).**

**Gomawo untuk kalian semua yang udah berbaik hati membaca bahkan mereview ff ini. Kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat. Aku harap , aku ngak buat kalian kecewa kkk. See You^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

.

.

.

.:BABYBOY:.

.

.

.

"Hana..Dul…Set!"

_**Brak!**_

"Kyunie!"

"BabyKyu!"

"Omo! Cucuku!"nyonya besar Park menjerit histeris dikala ia melihat sosok mungil yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun tengah tergeletak diantara kendi-kendi berisi perasan anggur yang difermentasi tersebut.

Donghae yang tiba terlebih dahulu segera memangku kepala mungil sang adik. Terisak keras ketika merasakan suhu tubuh magnaenya yang tinggi. Nyonya dan tuan Park segera menggendong dan membawa putra bungsu mereka keluar dan menuju rumah sakit disusul beberapa anaknya dan kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam mereka duduk dan berdoa dalam diam. Berkali-kali menundukkan kepala seraya berdoa demi keselamatan Kyunie mungil mereka. Nyonya besar Park bahkan berkali-kali pingsan dalam pelukan suaminya. Untungnya masih ada anak-anak mereka yang membantu menenangkan Eomma Kyuhyun sehingga yeoja tersebut bisa sedikit tenang. Sedangkan tuan Park sedang mengurus administrasi.

Kibum dan Siwon bahkan ingin mendobrak masuk jika saja mereka tidak dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Heechul hyung mereka. Leeteuk sang sulung masih senantiasa menenangkan sang eomma bersama Hangeng. Sungmin dan Kangin masih dengan tampangnya yang datar namun sorot mata mereka menampakkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Yesung dan Shindong sedang berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook , Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menangis.

**Cklek**

Dengan serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan menuju seorang Uisa yang baru saja keluar. Nyonya Park dengan segera mendekati dan membrondongi sang Uisa dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Leeteuk dan Hangeng mencoba menenangkan sang eomma yang seperti kehilangan akalnya. Sungmin pun mengambil alih tugas sang eomma.

"Bagaimana uisa?"

"Syukurlah dongsaeng kalian telah melewati masa kritisnya"

"Kyunie kenapa uisa?"Kibum menimpali. Uisa tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kyunie kalian mengalami Hipotermia ringan sehingga ia tidak sadar dan demam"

"Uuh apa itu hi..hipor"

"Sudahlah Kibumie , intinya Kyunie sudah baik-baik saja"Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari sang Uisa.

"Kapan kami bisa menjenguknya?"Siwon yang berdiam diri sedari tadi mencoba membuka suara.

"Setelah dongsaeng kalian dipindahkan kalian sudah bisa menjenguknya , tapi ingat kalian jangan terlalu berisik biarkan dongsaeng kalian beristirahat, arrachi?"

"Ne khamsamida uisa-nim"kali ini Leeteuk sebagai sang sulung mewakili ucapan terima kasih keluarganya seraya membungkuk hormat yang diikuti oleh semua dongsaengnya.

.

.

"Kyunie tidak akan bagun jika kau tatapi terus Donghae" Kangin berujar kesal kepada Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap lekat magnae mereka. Jujur saja ia merasa risih , lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Hyung"ujar Ryeowook kearah Heechul yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Mwo?"

"Kapan Kyunie bangun?"

"Mungkin besok pagi"balas Heechul acuh.

"Mwo? Kenapa lama sekali?"Eunhyuk yang duduk diantara mereka memekik kaget mengakibatkan kedua orang tua mereka dan kakek nenek mereka terbangun begitu saja. Shindong , Hangeng dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Pelankan suaramu Hyuk-ah"Yesung berujar datar.

"Kyunie lelap sekali"Kibum berujar polos seraya menatap wajah mungil dan menggemaskan sang dongsaeng. Wajah damainya ketika terlelap benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Kibumie ingin tidur selelap Kyunie?"Siwon membuka suara.

"Ne"Kibum mengangguk antusias.

"Kajja kita tidur , siapa tahu kita bertemu dengan Kyunie dalam mimpi"

"Ne hyung" Kangin hanya bisa menatap cengo kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya yang polos atau sedikit bodoh. Menghela nafas. Sepertinya mereka memang butuh istirahat. Tenang saja mereka menggunakan kamar kelas VVIP lengkap dengan segala perlengkapan ditambah tambahan kasur.

.

.

"Hyung!"

"…."

"Uuuhh hyung! Hyung! Ileonna!"Kyuhyun dengan susah payah membangunkan Heechul hyungnya yang terlelap tepat disampingnya dalam posisi duduk. Setelah membuka matanya , hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah semua keluarganya yang tengah terlelap. Sebenarnya ia ingin terlelap kembali namun ia merasakan haus. Lengan mungilnya tak bisa menjangkau segelas air yang tersedia tepat diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun itu pintar. Ia tau dimana ia berada. Mana ada arena hiburan atau sejenisnya yang ada tiang seperti tiang bendera namun berisi kantung yang ia anggap seperti air dan sedikit pendek ditambah dengan suasana yang serba putih kecuali rumah sakit. Lengan mungilnya mulai terasa sakit. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia pun melakukan jurus terakhirnya.

"Hyungg….eomma…"suaranya yang serak namun terdengar nyaring sukses mengagetkan dan membangunkan seluruh keluarganya. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan hanya menguap dan menutup mata kembali. Namun,sedetik kemudian.

"Kyuniee!"

"Cucuku kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uri aegya"

"BabyKyu"

Kyuhyun hanya memandang heran pada mereka. Ia terlihat amat menggemaskan dengan rautnya tersebut apalagi ia sedikit menjulurkan lidah mungilnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sedikit sesak. Dan ternyata ia tengah didekap erat oleh beberapa hyungnya.

"Hiks…hiks eomma cecak"Mereka lekas melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan segera menenangkan sang magnae. Eomma dan appa mereka sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Harabeoji dan Halmeoni mereka juga ikut andil namun diselingi menjewer pelan telinga mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Nah , adik kecil bagaimana keadaanmu?"ujar seorang Uisa yang sedang memeriksa tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

"Uica..nama Kyunie itu bukan adik kecil tapi Kyuhyun"bukan jawaban yang diharapkan uisa sebenarnya namun mendengar ucapan polos pasien kecilnya sukses membuatnya tertawa. Hyungdeul Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya begitupula dengan Kibum kecil kita. Bumonim , harabeoji dan halmeoni mereka hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Arraseo mianhae Kyunie, jadi apa Kyunie merasakan sakit?"

"Umm ani"Setelah beberapa detik berfikir Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja?"Uisa mencoba memastikan.

"Ne jinjja " Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias membuat sang uisa mengeram gemas dan ingin memeluk bocah mungil dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah , Kyunie boleh pulang sore nanti. Ingat setelah ini Kyunie juga harus istirahat dan makan yang banyak. Yaksok?"Uisa menyodorkan kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa detik karena melihat perbedaan ukuran jari mereka namun tak berselang lama ia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah saya undur diri dulu. Annyeong" Para orang dewasa segera membalas salam sang Uisa dan mengantarnya keluar.

Kibum , Siwon , Donghae , Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berebut menemui Kyuhyun namun salahkan kaki mereka yang kurang panjang hingga didahului oleh Kangin , Leeteuk , Shindong , Hanggeng dan Heechul yang sudah berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Sungmin berjalan santai dibelakang mereka. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah lucu hyungdeulnya tertawa lucu. Pipi chubbynya makin terangkat.

"Bocah nakal , apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh!" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya kala Heechul menceramahinya, walau begitu hyungnya yang satu ini masih sempat-sempatnya mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Kyunie tidak nakal! Ya kan Ciwon hyung?"Kyuhyun mencoba memasang wajah garang andalannya namun berkesan lucu dimata hyungdeulnya setelah itu menoleh dan meminta pendapat dari Siwon hyungnya yang terkenal baik.

"N-n..aniya Kyunie nakal!"Siwon berdecih didalam hati ketika menerima tatapan tajam dari saudara-saudaranya. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ciwon hyung jelek!"

"Mwo? Enak saja , hyung tampan dan Kyunie imut"protes Siwon.

"Ne Kyunie tampan dan imut"timpal Ryeowook. Yang lain hanya bisa memandang malas pada mereka. Huft..sepertinya akan lama jika saja..

"BabyKyu"

Mereka mendengar suara lembut sang eomma yang mencoba menginterupsi.

"Eomma!"Kyuhyun memekik senang dan bergerak-gerak lincah hingga membuat Kangin dan Hangeng disampingnya kelabakan menahan tubuh mungilnya sedangkan Shindong mencoba menahan tiang infus Kyuhyun.

Sang eomma tertawa gemas dan memeluk tubuh mungil putra bungsunya.

"Bagaiamana keadaamu sayang?"ujar Tuan Park yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berdiri ditengah putra –putranya. Merangkul bahu Leeteuk dan Heechul yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kyunie baik-baik caja appa! Tapi dicini , dicini , dan dicini cakit appa!"terang Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk lengan kirinya yang terhubung selang infus, kepalanya yang mungil dan lehernya. Suara Kyuhyun yang lucu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Kyunie-ah lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi arraseo!"ujar Yesung seraya mengelus surai indah dan lembut sang dongsaeng. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan ya!"

"Ne.."

"Eomma dimana harabeoji dan halmeoni?"

"Mereka pergi karena ada masalah dipabrik"ujar Tuan Park.

"Uuhh padahal Kyunie ingin belmain dengan mereka"mendengar gumaman lirih putranya , nyonya Park mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut mencoba menghibur.

"Kau bisa bermain bersama kami"Eunhyuk berujar antusias yang disambut baik oleh Donghae.

"Hyuk hyung tidak acik"

"Mwo! Kyunie jahat!"

"Kyunie tidak jahat kan bum hyung"tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan pertama kali ini ia mencoba meminta pembelaan dari hyung termudanya.

"Ne Kyunie tidak nakal tapi Kyunie harus bermain denganku"

"Kyunie mau belmain dengan bumbum hyung"Kyuhyun berujar ceria. Membuat Eunhyuk makin mendengus kesal.

"Kyunie tidak boleh bermain jika Kyunie tidak tidur sekarang juga"Leeteuk berujar tegas. Orang tua mereka hanya bisa memandang bangga pada putra-putra mereka.

"Tapi Kyunie ingin belmain hyung"

"Tidak"

"Leeteuk hyung"Kyuhyun menatap hyung tertuanya dengan wajah andalannya.

"Oh jangan mata itu!"Leeteuk menutup matanya mencoba menghindari serangan imut dari Kyuhyun. Shindong memandang Kyuhyun lapar , melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu mengingatkannya dengan bakpao favoritnya.

"Wookie hyung~"Kali ini sasarannya berubah menjadi Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yakin hyungnya yang satu ini pasti akan menolongnya.

"Yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung benar Kyunie"pupus sudah harapan Kyuhyun.

Kangin meraih tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan menidurkannya. Siwon meraih selimut dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Nyonya Park memilih menyingkir namun ditahan oleh lengan mungil Kyuhyun.

"Eomma Kyunie mau cama eomma caja"

"Turutilah apa kata-kata hyungdeul sayang"

"Uuhh cemuanya cama caja"

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

"Ayo buka mulutmu Kyunie"bujuk Hanggeng yang sedari tadi mencoba menyuapi dongsaeng terkecilnya. Kyuhyun tetap asik memainkan mainannya tanpa memperdulikan hyungnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?"Hanggeng berujar pasrah pada Leeteuk yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Kyunie tidak mau makan jika tidak ada BumBum hyung" ahh~ inilah permasalahannya. Kibum sedang pergi bersama Donghae,Shindong,Yesung,Heechul dan Sungmin ke kebun anggur milik sang harabeoji. Kyuhyun yang merajuk karena tidak diajak berakhir dia tidak mau makan sama sekali.

"Biar aku coba hyung"Kangin mencoba mengambil alih tugas kedua hyungnya.

"Kyunie-ah"

"….."

"Jika Kyunie tidak mau makan , psp Kyunie akan hyung buang" Kyuhyun hanya melirik Kangin sekilas." Permen , kaset game dan semua maian Kyunie akan hyung sita"

"Andwae~"Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk semua mainan disekelilingnya , namun naas karena tubuhnya yang mungil ia tidak bisa menggapai semuanya.

"Jika Kyunie masih belum mau makan , hyung dan hyungdeul yang lain tidak akan main lagi bersamamu"

"Uuhh andwae~ hiks…Kyunie mau main cama hyungdeul hiks Kyunie mau makan" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ketiga hyungnya. Memeluk tubuh Kangin , Leeteuk dan Hanggeng bergantian.

_**Mana mungkin mereka tahan berjauhan darimu Kyunie**_

Siwon , Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengintip berusaha menahan tawanya melihat momen menggemaskan dihadapan mereka.

"Tututututttt…syiutttt…pesawat datang"Hanggeng mencoba menyuapi Kyuhyun yang kini berada dipangkuan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang bertugas memberikan Kyuhyun air. Kyuhyun dengan semangat membuka mulutnya menerima suapan demi suapan dari hyungnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Mianhae jika masih terdapat typo^^


	11. Chapter 11

**By : Mingyutae00 **

Cast : Kyuhyun and SJ(M) Members.

Other Cast :Appa dan Eomma Park.

Genre : Brothership , Family, little bit humor.

Summary : Menjaga diri sendiri saja sudah susah , apalagi menjaga orang lain. Tentang bocah kecil yang sangat manja kepada ibunya , namun harus berpisah dan diasuh oleh ke-12 hyungdeulnya. Bagaikan film action , hari-hari pun berlalu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Warning : Ultimate of Typo dan alur yang membingungkan. Semua member SJ bermarga Park. **RALAT. Kyuhyun disini berumur 4 tahun. Leeteuk 19 tahun,Heechul 18 tahun,Hangeng 17 tahun,Yesung 16 tahun, Kangin 15 tahun,Shindong 14 tahun, Sungmin 12 tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae 11 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Ryeowook 7 tahun, Kibum 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun 4 tahun. Maaf atas kelabilan saya^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:BabyBoy:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sedari tadi,kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menahan luapan emosi. Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah berulang kali berusaha membangunkan Kibum,Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tertidur bak orang mati. Dari cara terhalus hingga cukup kasar sudah ia coba, bisa saja ia meneriaki mereka seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi ia kalah dengan keadaan. Jika ia berteriak otomatis ia juga ikut membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk bak kucing diantara apitan tubuh mungil Kibum dan diperhatikan posisi mereka sungguh menggelikan.

Kibum tertidur dengan posisi miring dengan tangannya yang memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Donghae yang berbaring tepat dibelakang Kibum terlihat sedikit absurb dengan salah satu kakinya menyentuh lantai,tangan kirinya tertekuk dan menjadi alas kepalanya,tangan kanannya bahkan berada diatas nakas kayu. Eunhyuk yang terkenal pecicilan malah terlihat semakin absurb dengan posisi tidurnya yang miring tepat beberapa centi dibawah Kyuhyun, sebuah bantal menutupi wajahnya,tangan kirinya bahkan berubah menjadi guling kecil bagi Kyuhyun,sedangkan tangan kanannya menjuntai kebawah.

Heechul makin merasa frustasi. Ryeowook dan Siwon yang sedari tadi mengintip berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Leeteuk yang berencana menyusul Heechul mengerenyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Siwon mengintip dengan kedua tangan membekap mulut masing-masing seperti menahan tawa. Ia pun mendekat dan tersenyum simpul setelah menangkap situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Ditepuknya bahu Heechul pelan.

"Hyung"

"Ssst.."Leeteuk menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Heechul seketika terdiam setelah mengerti isyarat hyungnya.

"Kau tunggulah dibawah biar aku yang mengambil alih". Heechul mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik hendak keluar. Ryeowook dan Siwon terkejut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dengan Heechul. Dengan gesit seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa mereka pun berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menuruni tangga. Tingkah keduanya tentu saja diperhatikan oleh Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan seragam yang rapi.

Ia pun mencoba meminta penjelasan pada Heechul yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya, kesialan pun menimpanya ketika Heechul berujar ketus padanya."Apa!" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membiarkan hyungnya berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Donghae~ya,Hyukie-ya,Bummie palli ireona,kalian harus sekolah"Leeteuk berujar pelan seraya mengelus pelan surai ketiga adiknya. Kibum dan Donghae terbangun karena merasa terusik. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan sigap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkannya kembali dengan menepuk-nepuk butt Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang berniat membantu membangunkan Eunhyuk malah membuat Leeteuk terkekeh pelan dengan tingkahnya. Eunhyuk seketika membuka matanya dengan mulutnya yang mengap-mengap tak jelas hendak meraih oksigen demi mengisi paru-parunya. Semua ini ulah Kibum, ia memencet hidung Eunhyuk setelah menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah hyungnya. Eunhyuk memandang tajam Kibum yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah Kibum yang seperti mereka bertengkar Leeteuk segera mengambil alih.

Ketiganya segera bangkit dan membersihkan diri tak lupa mencium pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Leeteuk memperbaiki posisi selimut Kyuhyun dengan benar dan meletakkan bantal disamping kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun guna menghindari Kyuhyun agar tidak berguling terjatuh dari kasurnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, mengusap pucuk hidungnya yang terasa gatal dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Secara perlahan kedua manik menggemaskan miliknya terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya. Wajah bangun tidurnya terlihat lucu, jika saja disini ada nyonya Park , yeoja paruh baya tersebut pasti akan tersenyum gemas seraya mencium pipi chubby Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Cucu..Kyunie mau cucu" Kyuhyun menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh mungilnya. Berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Biasanya setiap pagi ada nyonya Park yang menyiapkan susu untuknya , namun saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi salah satu kerabatnya yang tengah dirawat dirumah sakit.

Mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya guna mencari salah satu hyungnya atau paling tidak salah satu maid untuk membantunya.

"Lee ahjumma" Kyuhyun menarik pelan ujung kemeja salah satu maid yang baru saja melewatinya. Jika saja pandangan wanita tidak terfokus pada beberapa berkas entah apa itu mungkin saja ia menyadari sosok tuan muda kecilnya yang berdiri diujung tangga atau salahkan saja tubuh Kyuhyun yang kelewat mungil.

"Oh Kyunie-ya" Yeoja tersebut bergegas meletakkan berkas-berkas tersebut diatas meja nakas yang berada tepat disamping tangga sebelum berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya polos.

"Cucu" pelayan Lee tersenyum gemas melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, tangannya terkait menahan rasa gemas. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum tersenyum manis seraya menggandeng lengan mungil Kyuhyun menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kyunie sayang tunggu disini ne , ahjumma akan membuatkan Kyunie susu dulu arraseo" ujarnya penuh kelembutan.

"Allaceo".

.

.

.

"Kyunie" Kangin yang baru saja memasuki mansionnya melangkahkan kakinya semangat menemui Kyuhyun yang kini tengah dipangku seraya menegak susu kesukaannya oleh salah satu maid dirumahnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan antara bibir mungilnya dengan dot mungilnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung!"

Kangin mencium kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan gemas sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja yang tengah memangku adiknya itu. " Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah menuju sekolah sedari tadi tuan muda"

Kangin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya , hari ini ia memang tidak sekolah lantaran teman-teman seangkatannya tengah mengikuti pertandingan yang selenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah baik akademik maupun non-akademik , sedangkan sisanya yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi bisa menikmati liburnya walau sehari.

"Geurae, ah apa kau sudah mandi Kyunie?"

"Kyunie mau mandi cama Kangin hyung!"Kangin mengacak surai sewarna madu milik Kyuhyun , dengan lembut meraih tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk diatas pangkuan pelayan Lee kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Uuh Kangin hyung bau"Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Kangin memutar matanya malas. Jelas saja , ia baru saja kembali setelah berkeliling dan berolahraga pagi disekitar kediamannya.

"Jika hyung bau , lalu Kyunie apa?"

"Kyunie halum"Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Siapa bilang? Kyunie itu bau"-_bau susu lebih tepatnya- _Kangin memang sengaja menggoda magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Kangin hyung jelek"

.

.

.

"Dol..dol..dol" Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya ditemani Donghae yang mengekor dibelakangnya tersentak kaget kala tiba-tiba saja sesosok tubuh mungil berlari kearahnya seraya menodongkan pistol mainannya.

"Kyunie"ujar Donghae.

"Kenapa Hyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tidak mati?"ujar Kyuhyun polos seraya membenarkan topi koboi miliknya.

"Mwo?"kali ini Eunhyuk.

"Di film kemalin olang-olang yang ditembak langcung mati kenapa Hyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tidak?"

"Yak! Kyunie!" Eunhyuk berujar gemas. Donghae tak kuasa menahan tawanya seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie sedang bermain apa?"

"Kyunie cedang belmain tembak-tembakan cepelti film yang kemalin kita tonton Hae hyung, umm apa namanya ya , umm ep.. ah epbiai (FBI) , Hae hyung mau ikut?"

Donghae tersenyum gemas. Eunhyuk bahkan mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"_**Setauku kemarin itu tentang FBI yang melakukan penyelidikan , dengan kemeja anti peluru dan peralatan yang lain , mana ada anggota FBI memakai topi koboi seperti itu ada-ada saja**_**"batin Eunhyuk .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Leeteuk Hyung! Kyunie hilang!" Ryeowook berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Leeteuk dan Heechul yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dilantai mansion Park.

"Mwo?"Leeteuk dan Heechul berseru kompak.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Aku, Kibum , Kyunie dan hyungdeul yang lain sedang bermain hide and seek. Aku sudah berhasil menemukan Kibumie dan hyungdeul tapi aku tidak menemukan Kyunie"Ryewook mencoba menjelaskan seraya menahan air matanya.

"Lalu kemana yang lain?"

"Sedang mencari Kyunie hyung"

"Kyunie!" Ketiganya kompak menoleh keasal suara. Mereka segera berjalan cepat menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga. Dibelakang mereka terdapat beberapa maid dan saudara-saudara mereka yang menyusul. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang berdiri didalam kamarnya.

"Dimana Kyunie?"Heechul berujar cepat.

"Itu"Yesung menunjuk kearah kolong tempat tidurnya. Heechul segera merendahkan tubuhnya demi memeriksa kolong tempat tidur milik Yesung.

"Aigoo" Dilihatnya sesosok bertubuh mungil tengah terbaring menutup matanya seraya menghisap jempol.

"Kyunie…Kyunie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong...**

**Miss me? muehehehe. Maaf ff ini baru di Update. Terima kasih buat dukungan kalian selama ini and yipiii FF Baby Boy udah tamat. Do you want ff Baby Boy Season 2?# Evilsmirk.**

**Semoga oppadeul yang tengah mengikuti wajib militer diberi kesehatan dan kekuatan. Kami, ELF akan setia menunggu dan memberi dukungan untuk kalian. Maaf ngak bisa bales satu persatu review dari kalian , but aku selalu membaca review kalian kok. Sampai jumpa di ff brothership Super Junior selanjutnya. Ada yang masih inget ff Sweet Colour for Life? Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini , aku bisa langsung posting chapter 1. Bye Bye^^**


End file.
